Monster's Mayhem
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: So this is a story the me and The Citrus Principle wrote... it features Monsters of all kinds, Were's, vampires, witches, naga's and more... there will be incest and smut between the monsters... OC's are in here as well... WARNING, this is not for the faint of heart, some of this can get... messy... More detailed warning inside. Please R&R.
1. Yangs Heat

**AN: Hi Kiko here, with a monster AU story from myself and The Citrus Principle, this chapter features a Vampire Blake and Were-Bear Yang... Warning, slight size difference and blood... with smut of course.**

Yang clutches the blanket tighter around her body, she hated this time of year, when her body decides it wants her to breed something… anything… She is shaking " _Please... no one come back... soon.._." she whispers, a growl underlining her voice.

Blake walks into the dorm, her nose filled with the smell of Yangs rut and she immediately freezes, "Yang...?"

" _Do-don't come near me_!" Yangs cock aches at the sound of Blakes voice.

Blake smiles deviously though, "Oh? Is it that time of year...?"

Yang clenches her jaw, her nails tearing into the blanket " _shut... shut it_..."The were-bear growls through clenched teeth.

"So rude... Well if you were more polite I might be able to help..."

"Help..." Yangs head pops up, "You'll... help... "

"Yes Yang..." Blake whispers directly into her ear, "But I'll need something in exchange first..."

"Any... anything!"

"Good..." Blake whispers, "Then sit up and take off your shirt..."

Yang sits up, her hands grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head

Blake climbs onto the bed behind her, stiffing the side of Yang's neck, "You see Yang... I've been rather thirsty..."

"Then drink! Take as much as you need!" Yang whimpers at the close contact.

Blake smirks, licking from Yang's shoulder to her cheek, "Then do hold still..."

Yang freezes, her body shaking.

Blake slowly, teasingly parts her lips just wide enough to prick Yang's skin with her fangs.

Yang tilts her head to the side to give Blake more room, her thighs trembling as she grasps at her legs, claws digging into her skin.

Blake takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Yang's frustration, before biting down...

Yang gasps in pleasure, her hips jerking and her claws draw blood from her thighs.

Blake reaches around Yang with both hands, one to grope at the blonde werebear's breast, the other to reach down for the waistband of her shorts.

Yang moans, her hips bucking even before Blakes hand reaches down her cock.

Blake moans into Yang's shoulder as she drains the blood from her partner, savoring the flavor and slipping her hand into Yang's pants.

The were-bear whimpers, her arms straining to stay still "please... I want... to feel... you around my... cock..."

Blake removes her teeth, licking the blood from her lips and from Yangs neck, "Patience Yang, I'm not finished..."

Yang moans, the wound closing quickly, blood still dripping down her neck and shoulder.

"Lay down" Blake orders as she licks up the last of the blood off Yangs neck.

Yang lies down on her back, her cock tenting the front of her shorts.

Blake straddles her, grinding against the bulge in Yang's shorts as she bends down to bite into Yang's right breast.

Yangs hips buck, her hands on Blakes' waist as she grinds up, " _fuck_..."

"Easy cub... you'll get your chance..." Blake assures, biting into her other breast, 'But when I'm done..."

" _I'll... be begging for you_..." Yang moans her hips bucking again.

Yang's blood is hot - spicy even - and Blake savors every drop, lapping it up with her tongue as she removes her fangs, making sure to tease the blonde were's nipple with her tongue, "Then Beg..."

" _Blake... please... please let me mate with you... let me fill you_ ..." Yang whines, her hips twitching.

Blake smirks down at Yang, reaching down to pull her own shirt off, "Well since you asked so nicely..."

Yang digs her claws into Blakes hips, trying to stay still.

Blake grinds against Yang more, without removing her leggings, and she reaches down to unzip Yang's shorts, "How much do you want me...?"

" _More than life_ " Yang whimpers, her jaw clenching

Blake pulls Yang's cock out and strokes it, "I see..."

" _If... I was human, would... would you turn me if I asked you_?" Yangs cock twitches in Blakes' hand.

Blake leans down to whisper in Yang's ear, squeezing her shaft, "Why would I bother? Then you wouldn't be any good to me~"

Yang whines, her hips jerking and her claws dig harder into Blakes' skin " _Why._.."

"Because then I couldn't do this~" Blake bites Yang's breast again, taking special care to put one of her fangs through Yangs nipple and then lapping up the blood, "You're simply far too delicious..."

Yang throws her head back and moans loudly, her hips jerking and a growl leaves her throat

"Oh don't tell me that's too much for you..." Blake takes Yang's clawed hand and pulls it between her legs, "You're so horny that your blood's making me hot..."

Yang digs her claws into Blakes' thigh, " _I'm in heat... what did... you expect_..."

Blake uses the claw on Yang's middle finger to slit her own leggings and panties open, trembling with pleasure as the claw stroked her folds, "I expect you to be a good time..."

" _I will be_..." Yang pushes a finger inside Blake with a grin.

Blake gasps, "Oh come now... You can do better..."

Yang adds two more fingers curling them, her hips bucking up.

Blake's body jerks, then trembles, "Harder..."

Yang growls; her claws drag along the inside of Blakes' walls, being careful not to cut her sensitive flesh.

Blake places both palms on Yang's stomach and begins bucking her hip, "What's the matter Yang? Are you afraid to seal the deal?"

" _I can still kill you_..." Yang pulls her fingers out of Blake and presses her cock to the vampires' entrance.

Blake vanishes in a puff of mist, only to re-materialize sitting on the desk against the wall, legs crossed, "Now, Now Yang. You were doing so well, but if you can't behave yourself, well... I'm afraid we can't continue..."

A whine leaves Yang, " _I'm... I'm sorry_..."

Blake smiles confidently, spreading her legs again, "Good Girl... now come get it..."

Yang walks over to Blake, her cock pulsing with blood as she grasps Blake by the hips, lifting her up, " _Is... there anything I can't do to you_?"

"No Sunlight," Blake rolls her eyes, "Nothing else could possibly do could hurt me,"

" _Well its evening, but I won't hurt you with that_ " Yang growls as she slowly pulls Blake down onto her thick cock, her nails digging into Blakes skin, " _I... think it's a full moon tonight as well_..."

Blake's brow furrows, "Well this should be interesting..."

Yang thrusts inside Blake roughly. Slamming her cock through Blakes' cervix in one quick motion, with no care for how Blake feels.

Blake winces at first, but then adjusts, relaxing the muscle to allow for Yang's shaft, "You're _almost_ the biggest I've ever had..."

" _I get bigger..._ _ **much**_ _bigger when I transform_..." Yang growls and thrusts again, her claws pricking Blakes skin.

"Mmmmmm... that's good..." She throws her head back, bracing her palms against the tabletop, "Then show me what you're made of..."

Yang closes her eyes, tapping into her inhuman strength with each thrust, getting harder and faster, pounding into the vampire.

Blake's legs jerk and her breasts jiggle in time with the pounding, and she moaned in pleasure, "OO-Oh YES!"

The moonlight shines through the curtains, flashing over Yang, her pupils become slits and she shudders, "fuck" her cock twitches inside Blake.

"That's right... let loose..." Blake moans, her insides slowly tightening around Yang.

Slowly, very slowly, Yang gets bigger, fur sprouting over her body and her cock getting thicker and longer inside. " _Fuck_..."

"Mng..." Blake winced, "O-Oh yes..."

Something inside Yang snaps and she leans forwards, biting into Blakes' neck as she thrusts harder, and she is sure that if Blake wasn't a vampire, the were-bear would have, most likely, broken her hips under the force of her thrusts.

Blake's eyes bulge as she is stretched to the broadest possible natural limit, "F-fuck..."

An Ursa mask appears over Yangs face, her claws dragging down Blakes thighs as she hilts herself inside the Vampire, " **I'm... going to destroy you..."**

"G-Go... Ahead... And TRY!" Blake moans, feeling herself tear slightly before healing and allowing for the additional thickness...

Yang slams into Blake, hitting the farthest wall of her womb, making her stomach bulge slightly as her cock gets another inch wider, her bones cracking as she starts changing forms.

Blake's pussy stretches to accommodate, her back arching with pleasure, and a little trickle of blood runs down her thighs, "H-How much b-bigger!?"

" **I haven't even finished transforming yet** " Yang growls, her hips jerking as she rocks against Blake hitting a bunch sensitive spots as she pulls almost all the way out, thrusting back inside with just as much force.

"OH FUCK!" Blake screams as she cums.

Yang growls, holding herself inside the vampire as the walls around her cock tense, trying to milk her and she just barely holds off from cumming as she closes her eyes and counts in her head, her body shaking with the effort.

Oh... N-No... You... D-Don't!" Blake groans with pleasure, forcing herself to buck her hips to milk Yang harder.

Yang holds Blake still with her strength, her grin visible from under the mask as she starts thrusting again, her fangs scraping against the base of Blakes neck.

Blake keeps bucking her hips, deliberately clenching herself around Yang.

Yang gives one more thrust before cumming, filling Blake. The moon shines over Yangs back, her hair turning black, her body shuddering as she fully transforms into an Ursa, a roar leaves her throat and she cums again, making Blakes womb swell.

"Oh YES!" Blake cries, "S-So Much!"

Yang holds herself inside Blake, filling her repeatedly, cum leaking out from Blake as Yang growls.

"G-Go ahead..." Blake moans, "But remember you can only feel like this if I let you!"

Yang huffs as she pulls out, letting the torrent of cum flood from Blake as she goes mostly human, her mask still on her face.

Blake gasps as her stomach reaches normal size once more, though her folds remain wretchedly loose and stretched "H-Hell..."

Yangs picks Blake up, her arms around the Vampires waist, " _Thank... you_ " she walks over to her partners bed and lies down.

"G-Glad to be of... Of service..."

Yang hugs Blake to her chest, holding the Vampire against her chest, " _If... if you want... you can take more of my blood_...?"

Blake winces, thinking of her stretched entrance, "Y-yes... t-that would be best..."

Yang tilts her head, exposing her neck to the vampire " _Drink, blood freely given tastes the best right_?"

"T-that depends..." Blake sighed, nuzzling up to Yang's neck, "But In this case I'm inclined to agree..."

Yang nods, " _Then drink... please_..."

Blake nods, taking a bite and drinking deep.

Yang closes her eyes and groans, " _When... you drink... it helps take the edge of my heat off... thank you_..."


	2. Ruby's Needs

**AN: Hi Kiko here, with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains, Witch Weiss and a Werewolf Ruby. WARNING: This contains sexual contact, size difference and some scratching and**

"Hmmm..." Weiss strokes her chin, facing her partner, "So you've never been able to accomplish a full transformation?"

Ruby nods, looking down, "I can get a tail, ears and fangs and fur... but never my full bipedal form like Yang can"

"Very well then... let's see if we can't fix that..." She gestures to an impressive-looking wooden chair, "Have a seat..."

Ruby sits in the chair, almost whimpering. "It's even the full moon and I can't transform..."

"Now, we'll get you sorted..." Weiss assures, whispering something under her breath that courses branches to grow from the arms and legs of the chair, curling around and binding Ruby's wrists and ankles in place, "Just be patient..."

Ruby nods "okay"

"Now then..." Weiss uses a quill to scribble something down on a piece of parchment, then sticks the sheet to Ruby's forehead, "Before we begin, I need you to say 'I agree,'"

Ruby grins, "I agree"

"Excellent," Weiss snaps her fingers, and not only the paper, but also Ruby's shirt, bra, panties and leggings all disappear, leaving the reaper in only her corset and cloak... "The contract is established..."

Ruby tilts her head, "Contract?"

"It's simple really..." Weiss says in a sultry voice, tracing her fingers up Ruby's inner thigh, "It just means that you empower me to use magic to... play with your body... And that, should we succeed here in fully transforming you, you agree to be my familiar..."

"Oh... okay..." Ruby wiggles in her seat.

Weiss wraps her fingers around Ruby's cock, "Now tell me Ruby... how does it feel when you partially transform..."

Ruby whimpers, her hips bucking "Like... like I'm in-incomplete"

"Naturally," Weiss strokes, "But does it hurt? Or is it... pleasurable...?"

"Hu-hurts..." Ruby gasps.

"Tut-tut... Can't have that..." Weiss whispers directly into Ruby's ear, as she squeezes a little more tightly in her stroking, "But I suppose it's only understandable why you'd want to fix that..."

Ruby nods, "yes... I... want it to stop... I want to be a wolf... Yang... says that... I'm still too young..." her voice is shaky.

"Nonsense..." Weiss whispers seductively, before stepping back, caressing Ruby's hard shaft once more before letting go, "You seem ready enough to me..."

Ruby whines "ready... for what... Weiss... it... hurts..."

Weiss turns to face away from Ruby before bending over, giving the younger girl a view of her camel toe before slipping her panties off, "Ready for me..."

"I... I've never..." Ruby whimpers once more.

"Hesitant?" Weiss asks saucily, before pulling the curtain open to reveal the full moon, "Perhaps this will inspire some confidence..."

Rubys eyes widen, a deep growl leaves her throat as her hands grasp Weiss' hips, pulling her back and pressing the head of her cock against Weiss' folds, rocking her hips.

"Much better... Weiss wiggles her hips, teasing Ruby's head with her folds as the braces binding Ruby's wrists tightened, "But let's not forget who's in charge..."

"I... haven't... It's why I didn't... thrust right in... can... can I?" Ruby shivers

"No..." Weiss teases, "But I'll take _you_ in..." Weiss _slowly_ lowers her hips, sheathing Ruby's shaft inside herself.

Ruby clenches her jaw, her hips trembling with restraint, "It's... hard..."

"If a familiar breaks her contract Ruby, there _will_ be punishment..." Weiss warns, moaning in pleasure as she rocks her hips.

"What... can't I do..." Ruby whines as her hands leave Weiss' hips

"Just do as I tell you and you'll be... _ah_... Fine..." Weiss breaths heavily, rocking her hips back and forth.

"Then tell me to do something! Please... order me..." Ruby pants, her hips bucking at the feeling of Weiss' walls around her.

"Use your tongue..." Weiss moans, "The back of my neck... you'll know the spot..."

Ruby leans up, her eyes finding the mark and she licks the mark, sucking on it as well.

"Mmmmm..." Weiss's back arches slightly as she shudders with pleasure, "G-Good Girl..."

Ruby bites the mark lightly, her hips jerking once before she stops herself.

"F-Fuck..." Weiss moans.

Ruby takes a shaky breath, her fangs scraping against the mark, "Weiss... please..."

"Lick..." Weiss orders, working her hips again, her arousal dripping down onto Ruby's lap.

Ruby licks the mark roughly, her tongue tracing the edge of the pentagram.

"Fuck yes..." Weiss moans, throwing her head back.

Ruby growls as her hips push forwards as she buries herself to the hilt inside Weiss, slamming into her cervix.

Weiss winces, walls tightening around Ruby, "You broke the rules..."

Ruby whimpers, "I'm... I'm... sorry..."

Weiss lifts herself off Ruby with an effort, "Too bad... Because now you have to be punished..."

Ruby hangs her head, two wolf ears fold back and she looks like a kicked puppy.

"Actions have consequences Ruby..."

"I... I know..." her voice has a whine to it.

Weiss snaps her fingers and a smooth, but thick root grows out of the chair between Ruby's legs and strokes the underside of her cock before curling down toward her pussy, "Perhaps this will teach you your lesson..."

Ruby freezes, "I... don't... use that one... very often..." she shivers.

"Then this should prove instructive..." Weiss says coldly as the root begins to spiral around itself and plunge into Ruby's pussy.

Ruby throws her head back, her legs spreading even wider as she arousal drips down the root, her cock leaking pre.

"Now Ruby, What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to move!" Ruby screams.

"Good..." Weiss nods, beginning to unbutton her blouse, ""Now, where were we...?"

"You... were fucking me... master..." Ruby moans.

"Yes, Yes, but onto the task at hand for the moment..." She mutters something unintelligible to Ruby, before placing a kiss on her forehead "There... I've charmed you to remove any inhibitions you may have..." Weiss lets her blouse drop to the floor, baring her naked body to her new pet, "We'll try and tease out your inner wolf with other things you may desire..."

Ruby looks Weiss up and down, "you look yummy" her voice has a growl to it and she takes a breath, "can... can I fuck you..."

"Patience Ruby..." Weiss rolls her eyes, "Now tell me... What do you look for in a woman?"

"Personality... first... then looks..." Ruby whimpers.

"Let's not be naive Ruby, we both know I meant raw, physical sexuality..." Weiss chides, "No, what do you like?"

"I like the ones who can beat me... the ones who can control me... like... like you... Weiss"

"Good... And what do you like her to look like... Because I can be that for you~"

"Pale... white hair..." Ruby looks at Weiss.

"Complete honesty Ruby; this won't work if you aren't. Do not try to flatter me..."

"I am being completely honest"

"Oh?" Weiss raises a dubious eyebrow, "Are you sure?" She snaps her fingers, growing taller, hips broader and bust filling out considerably, "Are you sure you don't want something more like this~?"

Ruby shakes her head, "I like you the way you are... like that... you remind me of Yang..."

Weiss sighs, "Well that's no fun..." She nonetheless snaps her fingers and returns to her normal form, walking closer to Ruby in the chair, "Fine then, whatever does it for you..."

Ruby stays still, "you are very pretty like that..."

"Don't be a suck up," Weis rolls her eyes, mounting Ruby, "Now say please..."

"Please... Weiss... please" Ruby begs.

Weiss lowers herself onto Ruby's shaft again, working her hips in such a way to ensure that the root in Ruby's pussy pleasures her too...

Rubys cock twitches and she gasps at the dual stimulation "fuck..."

"Mmmm... "Weiss moans, "Feel any more... Wolfish...?"

"I... want to knot you..." Ruby growls, her nails turn to claws and a tail appears.

"Then fuck me... and we'll see what happens..."

Ruby wraps her arms around Weiss' waist and pulls her down, sheathing her cock inside the white haired girl, hitting her cervix.

"One moment..." Weiss winces again, before muttering something, and suddenly Ruby can't feel the end of Weiss's insides, "That's better... nothing like a charm for your problems..."

Ruby lifts Weiss up, growling at the feeling of Weiss on her cock, fur slowly starts to sprout over her body and her thrusts get harder, faster as she loses control of her strength.

Weiss basks in unmitigated ecstasy now that her charm eliminated the panful part of the experience, bucking her hips harder and harder, ""G-Good! More!"

A mask forms over Rubys face, her body getting bigger, stronger, her cock, thicker... longer... filling Weiss even more.

"OH GOD YES! RUBY! WE'VE DONE IT!"

Ruby growls, her fangs glinting on the moon light, " **Weiss** " she growls louder, her hips slamming into her partners, " **If I knot... you... I'll fill you with my... cum**..." her knot slowly starts to swell with each of her thrusts.

"G-Go Ahead!" Weiss screams in pleasure,

Ruby hips jerk, impaling herself on the root as her knot swells enough to hold her inside of Weiss, her claws digging into Weiss' hips, rocking and grinding.

No matter how big Ruby gets inside Weiss, there's no outward sign, save Weiss's ever intensifying moans of Bliss, "MORE! MORE"

Ruby reaches up with one hand, digging her claws into the mark on the back of Weiss' neck well her other hand moves down so her thumb can rub and her clit.

Weiss's back arches, cumming like a waterfall and screaming like a banshee...

Rubys cock twitches inside Weiss before she too, cums, and cums... filling Weiss more and more, only a trickle escapes from the witch because of Rubys knot.

Weiss trembles, cumming a second time immediately as she takes the prodigious flow, despite not visibly swelling, "G-God... So much..."

" **I**..." Ruby whimpers, " **I**... **can't go human**... **I'll be stuck**... **Inside you**... **cumming for**... **20**... **Minutes or so**..." Rubys keeps rocking her hips.


	3. Ana's Heat

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains our, OC's Ana who is a Naga and Kiko who is a witch. WARNING: May contain Double Penetration and throat fucking...**

Ana rolls over in her bed, squeezing her legs together as she rubs her thighs together to distract herself as she moans in want...

Kiko walks in, sniffing the air "Ana? Are you okay"

"I-I'm... I'm fine..." Ana huffs, breathing heavily, "It's just... that time of the year, y'know...?"

"You mean the one that I get every eight years?" Kiko chuckles at the other girls misfortune.

"Laugh it up Kiko..." Ana grunts, "But unless you want to help a girl out, you should probably leave..."

"I'm willing to help you, otherwise I wouldn't be here"

"Oh...?" Ana is still breathing heavily as she sits up in bed, "Then please... come on over... I got it bad..."

Kiko walks over, reaching for Ana.

Ana spreads her legs and Reaches down to pull off her tube top, "Come on... please..."

Kiko kneels over Ana, kissing her as she gropes both of her breasts.

"Mmmmm..." Ana moans, "More... Don't stop there..."

She drags her claws down the other girls' stomach, her wings twitching.

Ana's legs tremble, and she wines, "Come on Kiko... All the way..."

She runs her fingers through Ana's folds, gathering the wetness there.

"C-Could you... take my shorts off please..." Ana begs moaning.

Kiko tears them off Ana's legs, grinning, "Better?"

"Mhmmm..." Ana nods, "Now in..."

Kiko thrusts two fingers inside Ana, growling.

"Y-yes..." Ana sighs in pleasure, "D-Deeper..."

Kiko thrusts her fingers deeper, curling and spreading them.

Ana gasps, back arching, "KIKO!"

Kiko bites along her breasts, thrusting harder.

Ana's face flushes, and her back arches farther, as she cums onto Kiko's fingers, "F-Fuck yes!"

"God you got tight..." Kiko grins and she curls her fingers once more.

Ana's hips tremble... "G-God... Kiko..."

"Good?"

"Ana nods shakily, bracing herself o her hands as she sits up again "Fantastic..."

"That's good" Kiko smiles as she pulls her fingers out of the girl under her.

"But I need more..." Ana whispers, her body beginning to writhe, especially from the waist down...

Kiko tilts her head, "what's... what's going on?"

Ana's legs go limp and her thighs beggin fusing together, scales appearing over her skin, "My o-other body _needs it too_..."

"Oh..." Kiko nods "Okay!"

Her legs fully fuse, and then begins to dramatically lengthen as they cover in scales, ultimately forming a twenty foot serpentine lower half... " _Are you ready_?"

Kiko nods again, "Fuck yes"

Ana slithers out from under Kiko to appear behind her taking hold of Kiko by the head, " _Open your mouth_..."

Kiko opens her mouth, whimpering.

Ana shudders, rocking side to side on her lower half as her entrance at the juncture of her human and serpentine body opens, allowing two eight-inch cocks to emerge, before pushing her hips forward to push one into Kiko's mouth...

Kiko sucks on the cock in her mouth, one hand coming up to wrap around the other one.

" _Y-Yes_..." Ana moans, " _M-more... Suck me harder_..." Her whole body undulates with pleasure, breasts jiggling with pleasure...

Kiko growls around the cock, her hand tightening around the other one.

Ana gyrates her hips, moaning in pleasure " _Stroke the other one harder... P-Please_..."

Kiko moves her hand harder, her tongue wrapping around the head.

" _O-Oh_ _ **yes**_!" Ana wails, before using the length of her tail to curl around Kiko's body, spiraling around and around to squeeze the Dragon with her whole body squeezing and restraining her with her muscular Serpentine body...

Kiko whimpers around Ana's cock in her mouth, the tips of her fingers running along the underside of her other cock.

Ana bucks her hips one more time before cumming, both into Kiko's mouth and onto her chest from her respective cocks...

Kiko swallows what she can, her legs trembling.

" _Good Girl_..." Ana moans, using her serpentine body to pull away and turn Kiko around, presenting the witch's backside to herself, " _But I still want more_..."

Kiko whimpers, "Please... be careful..." her arousal dripping down her thighs.

Ana tears her shorts open, exposing Kiko's naked ass and Sex, " _Just enjoy it_..."

Kiko whines, her hands clenching "please..."

Ana seizes Kiko's hips and pulls her back, plunging one of her cocks into Kiko's ass and the other into her pussy, groaning with pleasure, " _Oh Fuck... Y-You're s-so tight_..."

Kiko cries out, her body shaking as her walls clench around the cocks inside her. "Fuck!"

" _Tell me how much you want me_!" Ana orders, thrusting harder and harder against Kiko.

"Please... fuck me!" Kiko screams, her nails digging into her palms.

Ana rocks her hips side to side, as she pounds Kiko, moaning in release with every plunge, " _S-So_ _ **CLOSE**_ **!** "

"I... can't... I'm... gonna... cum..." Kiko screams, her walls clamping around the cocks tightly as she cums.

Ana holds off for one more thrust, before blowing her load into both of Kiko's holes, filling her...

Kiko throws her head back gasping loudly as she is filled, "so... so hot..."

Ana lays herself forward against

Kiko pants heavily, "fuck... so full..."

Ana abruptly pulls out, using her lower body to lay Kiko down on the bed again, " _I'm glad you appreciated it as much as I did_..."

"How... long do you have to deal with this?" Kiko sits up, her magic sparking along her skin as a small trickle of cum leaks from her.

Ana braces herself on her palms against the bed, panting, " _A... A week_..."

"That's... better than mine..." Kiko chuckles.

" _Oh._..?" Ana asks, still breathing heavily.

"Three weeks of heat..."

" _Fucking hell_..."

"And it's much worse..."

"Worse how...?" Ana asks, her tail receding and slowly reforming into human legs.

"Imagine 10 times worse" Kiko sighs.

"Fuck..."

"Yeah"


	4. Sisters Clash

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains The two Witch Sisters Winter and Weiss as well as Werewolf Ruby... WARNING: INCEST Don't like don't READ... Some use of tentacles and a bit of size difference.**

Weiss sighs, she hates visiting her parents... especially when they come to Vale, the only upside her big sister is with them this time. Her eyes stare at the door to her sisters' room, and she knocks "Winter?"

"Come in," Winter responds.

Weiss walks in, making sure to lock the door as she normally does. "How are you?"

"Ah Weiss!" Winter stands form her desk, walking over to greet her sister, "I'm quite well, and you, sister dear...?" Winter whispers into her ear.

Weiss shivers, "I'm... I'm good..." she leans her head back on Winters shoulder

Winter squeezes her close, "I'm glad... I've missed you Weiss..."

Weiss whines, "Winter... I made a familiar..."

"Oh? That's simply excellent!" Winter hugs her more tightly, slowly leading Weiss to her bed, "We should celebrate..."

"Yes we should..." Weiss smiles and her legs tremble at the thought of how Winter wants to celebrate.

Winter snaps her fingers as she sits on the bed, and all of her clothes save for a cup less Brassiere and her panties disappear, "Then come celebrate with me..."

Weiss hurries over, letting her jacket drop to the ground. "Want me fully undressed?"

"Let me..." Winter whispers, "I like to play with you..."

Weiss sits on Winters bed, "Okay" her hands trembling in anticipation

Winter brushes her fingers down Weiss's cheek, over her breasts, stomach, and hips, before unclasping her younger sister's skirt and pulling it from her waist, "You have such beautiful legs Weiss... It really is rather a shame that your mark wasn't here..."

"Where mine is, is better than yours" Weiss grins, her legs spreading slightly, "its good where it is... you know I like it when I'm on my stomach..." it was such a foxy thing to say.

Winter smirks, nudging Weiss's entrance through her panties with her knee as she used her hands to spread her breasts to show Weiss Her own mark, "Come now Weiss, you love that mine's here..."

"You know I love it..." Weiss whines, leaning up to kiss her sisters mark.

"Mmmmm..." Winters eyes close with pleasure before she reaches over to the hem of Weiss' top and begins to lift it off, "Then go ahead and taste it again..."

Weiss licks along the edge of the mark, her hands groping her sisters' breasts roughly.

"Oh YES!" Winter moans Arousal staining her panties, "More Weiss..."

Weiss nips the mark, running one hand down Winters' stomach and in to her panties.

"A-AH! OH... T-That's right baby sis... Take all you want..."

Weiss thrusts three fingers into her sister, biting the side of her left breast.

Winter stiffens, back nearly arching and threatening to topple backward, "Y-Yes..." She wraps her arms around Weiss, one hand fondling Weiss's ass and the other moving up toward the back of her neck...

The fox bites harder and her thumb rubs at her sisters clit, her fingers curling.

Winter's hips buck and she falls back, pulling Weiss down with her onto the bed... "S-Suck me..."

Weiss grins and sucks roughly at the mark; spreading her fingers and hitting that one spot that she knows well drive her sister insane.

Winter's back arches and she screams in bliss, and something warm and wet trickles down from her peaks to Weiss's cheeks, "OH YES!"

Weiss licks at her cheek moaning, her fingers still thrusting into her sister.

"D-Drink up..." Winter gasps, cupping her breasts, "I've been practicing this just for you..."

Weiss latches onto her sisters' right breast, sucking the milk flowing from her sisters' breast.

"Do... Do you like it?" Winter asks between gasps, "Take it all..."

Weiss moans, switching breasts and sucking with vigor

"I-I love you Weiss... Take it all... then I'll take you..."

Weiss keeps sucking, her teeth nipping on her sisters' nipple.

Winter's breathing grows ragged, her body trembling, "Oh yes..."

Weiss pulls back, grinning "yummy"

"Satisfied? Good..." Winter grabs Weiss at the hips and rolls them over on the bed, putting herself on top, "Now it's my turn..."

Weiss' legs spread and whines, her panties soaked.

Winter's lips meet with Weiss's, pushing her tongue past her sister's lips as she gropes at both of Weiss's petite breasts, rubbing Weiss's entrance with her knee...

Weiss whimpers, her hips bucking against her sisters knee "please..."

"Alright..." Winter breaks off the kiss, before rolling Weiss onto her stomach before pulling Weiss's panties down, "How do you want it...?"

"Fill me... fuck me..." Weiss whines, her thighs shaking.

Winter bends down to kiss Weiss's mark, then sucking...

Weiss bites her lip to stop the scream from leaving her throat, but her body freezes. Her mind running as she remembers the marks Ruby left her neck that she forget to heal. "Wait... Winter..."

In her passion though, Winter doesn't notice the marks, reaching for Weiss's pussy with one hand.

Weiss spreads her legs as much as she can with her panties at her knees

Winter plunges three fingers into Weiss, sucking harder of Weiss's mark, "Moan for me..."

Weiss moans loudly, her hips jerking back, her walls clamping around Winters fingers as if pulling them deeper, "fu-fuck..."

"Do you want another...?" Winter whispers.

"I... I can't..." Weiss screams, her hips rocking against Winter, "fuck..."

Winter curls her fingers inside Weiss, "Say my name..."

Weiss' arms buckle under her torso, "Winter!"

Winter thrusts a fourth finger in, rubbing Weiss's clit with her thumb, "Good Girl..."

Weiss screams into the pillow, her thighs threatening to collapse as her walls clench around her sisters fingers and her juices spray Winters lap as she cums.

"Mmm... That's good..." Winter coos, laying them both down to spoon.

Weiss whimpers, her body shaking as she comes down from her orgasm. "Fu-fuck..."

Winter's the big spoon, pulling Weiss close to nuzzle into the back of her neck...

Weiss closes her eyes as her legs finally stop shaking. Why did she worry about Winter seeing her neck, It's okay... Weiss pushes herself closer to her sister.

"Wait..." Winter's eyes narrow, "What are these marks...?"

Weiss freezes "what... what marks?"

"This... are these _scars_?" Winter gasps, horrified, "All over your _beautiful_ mark...?"

"Its fine... really its fine..." Weiss tries to move away, her body shaking again.

"No, it _isn't_..." Winter says as a knot of angry anxiety creeping into her voice, "Who did this to you? I''l kill them..."

"You aren't allowed to kill her!" Weiss growls, letting some of her foxiness show.

"Aren't _allowed_? _I'll_ **murder** _anyone_ who tarnishes my precious sister _like this_!"

"She is my property, and I won't let you hurt her!" Weiss glares, ears appearing on the top of her head, folding against her head in anger.

"Your... Property...?" Winter's eyes widen, "You mean your _familiar_? Unacceptable!" Winter snaps her fingers and Weiss is magically pinned to the bed.

Weiss growls at her sister "let me go... now!"

"No..." Winter shakes her head, sounding both angry and jealous, "I have to make you all mine again..."

"No..." Weiss whimpers, "Winter... I am yours... I just have something that is mine now too..."

"No..." A slight madness is visible in Winter's eyes as she snaps her fingers summoning tentacles that reach for Weiss from under the bed, "I'll just have to scrub the _wretched_ stain from your body..."

Weiss squeals "stop!" her limbs straining against the invisible bonds holding her.

"I'll just have to be so thorough that no one else will ever satisfy you again..." Winter muses as a tentacle fills each of Weiss's holes...

Weiss screams, her walls tight around each of the tentacles, "Winter!"

Winter snaps her fingers again and the tentacles begin to spiral around themselves inside Weiss, "Do you love only me yet..."

Weiss' hips jerk and she screams again, "Yes! Fuck yes!" Her hands clench and her walls clamp around the tentacles "So... full!"

"Just enjoy it Weiss soon enough you'll forget that disgusting thing _entirely_..."

"Ruby..." Weiss whimpers, her hips jerking and her magic flares.

Winter pulls Weiss close without releasing the tentacles, stroking Weiss's clit and mark, "Sh..."

"Ruby... will come find me..." Weiss cries out, her body jerking as her walls clamp around the tentacles inside her and she cums.

"Shh... You don't need her... You only need me..."

"I need her!" Weiss screams.

"But... I've always been enough..."

"No!" Weiss shakes her head

Winter begins to tear up, "B-But Weiss..."

"I love you Winter... but she is my first familiar... and my friend... you... can't take her from me..." Weiss whimpers.

" Weiss! Are you here?" A voice yells.

Winter tenses, visibly unraveling, "N-no... Weiss... Please..."

"What! You threatened to take me away from her why!" Weiss screams, still held down.

"B-but..." Winter's face hardens, turning to Ruby, " _You_! This is _your fault_!"

Ruby growls at Winter, "What have you done to her!" She glares.

Weiss shakes her head crying.

"That is no concern of yours _beast_!" Winter snaps.

Ruby transforms into her werewolf form, her fangs glinting in the light, " **Let her go** " she growls.

"Be gone beast... this is private..." Winter warns..

Ruby snarls, " **I'm not a beast! I'm Weiss's partner and friend**!"

"I am all the partner Weiss needs..." Winter retorts, caressing her own nearly naked form, "Better than you could ever be..."

" **You hurt her**... **I can smell the blood**..." Ruby looks to Weiss.

Weiss looks away, her body twitching.

"Tell her Weiss? Do you not love me?" Winter demands.

"I.. love... both of you..." Weiss whines...

Winter winces angrily at the words, "Don't be ridiculous..."

Ruby pounces Winter, " **fuck you! Why would she lie to you!** "

"I am her _sister_! It is only natural..."

" **Weiss may love you, but she also loves me! You are her sister and I'm her teammate**... **her familiar**..." Ruby barks

"A familiar is a tool, nothing more..."

" **You are wrong**!" Ruby claws at Winters chest as she pushes the older girl down

"How _dare_ you touch me!" Winter demands, struggling...

Ruby rolls Winter over before biting at her shoulder, lining her cock up with Winters sex.

" _Unhand me you monstrosity_!" Winter shrieks, "You will _not_ defile _my body_ for Weiss!"

"I will... and Weiss isn't stopping me" Ruby glances at Weiss before pushes inside, her cock swelling, getting thicker and longer inside the elder witch.

A"A-AHHH!" Winter screams, back arching as she grips fistfuls of the sheets, "N-No!" Her magic binding Weiss breaks and the tentacles fade...

Ruby pulls back and thrusts again, and again, her claws gently dragging over Winters mark by accident.

"OOOHH!" Winter cums almost instantaneously, milk beginning to dribble from her nipples again, "N-NO!"

Ruby grins, " **Feels good**..." her hips jerk forwards and drive her cock against Winters cervix.

"F-Fuck!" Winter sobs.

Ruby growls, her knot starting to swell just inside Winters entrance.

Winter's legs tremble, going limp as her face hits the mattress between Weiss' legs, "G-God..."

Ruby rubs the mark on Winters chest, her hips rocking, making her knot rub against a sweet spot inside Winter.

"O-OH! OH FUCK! OH MY GOD!" Winter's back arches against Ruby, "N-no... d-don't take me from my... my Weiss..."

" **I'm not going to**... **take her from you**..." Ruby runs the rough pads of her paws over the mark, her teeth sink into Winters shoulder, cumming into Winter, filling her.

Winer's eyes bulge and she wails, "S-So FULL!"

Ruby holds still panting against Winters neck, " **I**... **I think I like it better when I fill your womb.**.."

Winter's mouth just hangs open, speechless...

Rubys grins at Weiss, " **Fuck**..."

"I-I'm sorry Weiss..." Winter whimpers...

"Apology accepted" Weiss pets Winters head as Ruby tries to pull out of Winter, but her knot prevents her from doing so

"A-AH!" Winter yelps...

Ruby pushes back inside, her body shuddering over Winters.

Winter touches the place where Ruby bit her, then looks to Weiss, "W-Well if I must be a Werewolf and a witch, then please Weiss... take me as your familiar as well..."

" **You won't turn into a wolf**... **I didn't inject the venom**... **to do so**..." Ruby whimpers.

Weiss sighs, "I can't... do that... not to my sister..."

Winter tears up, "Then please... K-kiss me..."

Weiss leans down, kissing her sister.

"T-Thank you..."

Weiss smiles.


	5. Likos in Trouble

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains Werewolf Likos, Vampire Torchwick, Weretiger Neo and a Ogre White Fang Lieutenant, WARNING: Contains rape... size difference and double penetration... also Futa... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Likos whimpers, her eyes slowly opening and the world around her is blurry.

"Well, well... Somebody's been a naughty little pup hasn't she...?"

Likos looks up, her ears twitching towards the voice, "what?!" She growls

Roman Torchwick walks into the light, "Somebody was trespassing..."

The wolf glares, her fangs showing as she snarl, "bastard"

"Tut, tut, is that any way to treat your host?" Roman asks theatrically, stepping closer to brush Likos' hair out of her face with his fingers...

Likos turns her head away, almost snapping at his hand.

Roman slaps her across the cheek, "Were you raised by wolves' brat? Oh wait..." He rolls his eyes, "Stupid question..."

"You realize that if I wanted to I could break out right"

Roman injects her with a syringe with a smirk, "You can try, but you won't want to in a minute or two..."

Likos winces, "what... are you..." the werewolf gasps as heat flows through her.

"That's better..." Roman chuckles, his hand stroking her cheek, "How do you feel now...?"

"You... what... did you... do... to _me_!" Likos snaps at him, her fangs slicing into his hand.

Roman pulls the hand back baring his own fangs before slapping her again, " _Shut up bitch_..." he grabs the front of her shirt and rips it open.

Likos' head turns to the side with the force of his hit, gasping as her arms strain against the chains.

"Now..." Roman walks his fingers up her bare stomach to the juncture of the cups of Likos' bra, "Feeling more cooperative?"

"Fuck you!" Likos growls, her claws digging into her palms as she tries to break the chains.

"Off with the bra then~" He chuckles as he rips Likos' bra off as well.

Likos snaps one wrist free, scratching Roman across the face.

Roman growls, slapping her again before injecting her with a second and then third syringe.

Likos' vision goes blurry and she goes limp, her chest heaving with each breath.

"Much better..." Roman growls, stroking her breast, "You're actually almost hot when you behave..."

Likos gasps, her body shaking like a leaf, "stop..."

Roman pinches a nipple and then twists, "What was that?"

Likos shakes her head, her legs start shaking and she winces.

Roman runs his other hand down Likos' stomach though, slipping his fingertips down into her pants, "Now it's time to take responsibility for being naughty..."

Likos whimpers, her hips bucking and her thighs trembling, "fuck..."

"Ask for it..."

Likos growls, " _Never_..."

Roman rips the front of her pants open, "It'll go a lot easier for you if you do..."

"You... forced me... into heat..." Likos whimpers, "Please... fuck me..." her mind breaks on her and she gasps.

"Good..." He pushes a single finger inside...

Likos gasps, her legs spreading as she throws her head back, "Mo-more... please..."

Roman leans in to the crook of Likos' neck as he inserts a second finger, "Now, you're going to do something for me..."

Likos nods, her hips rocking against Romans fingers, her walls clenching around his fingers.

"Tip your head to the side..."

Likos leans her head to the side, exposing her neck to him.

Hissing with delight, Roman bites down, drawing blood as he inserts a third finger.

Likos screams, her hips jerking and her walls clamp around his fingers, her juices running down her thighs and Romans fingers as she cums.

Roman licks the blood from her neck, taking his time, "Somebody's got a short fuse..."

Likos blushes " _shut_... _up_..." her hips keep rocking against Romans hand.

Roman withdraws his fingers, instead pinching her clit, "Let's not be impolite now..."

The wolf hisses, "what... ever..."

Roman pinches tighter, "What was that?"

"Thank... you..." She hangs her head.

"Much better..." He moves his head down to her left breast before biting down.

Likos screams, her body jerking away.

Roman holds her tighter, drinking deep.

Likos keeps screaming, "fuck!" Her legs are twitching.

Roman inserts two fingers again, spreading her folds.

"Fuck..." her walls clench around him.

"How much do you want to cum again pup?"

"Please... Roman please, make me cum..." the wolf begs her, body shaking.

Roman whispers in her ear, "No..." before stepping away.

Likos whines, her eyes staring at him, pleading.

"Hey big guy... Your turn..."

Likos looks up, her eyes go wide and she shakes her head, "no..."

A throaty chuckle reverberates through the room as the White Fang Lieutenant steps into view, "I'm going to enjoy this..."

"Please no!" Likos screams, even though she knows it's useless, no one would help her.

"Music to my ears..." Roman chuckles.

Likos goes limp, her body hanging by the one arm still chained to the ceiling.

"Tell me girl..." The lieutenant growls, "Are you a virgin...?"

"Wh-what?" Likos whimpers, "Why would I tell you"

He seizes her chin, squeezing her jaw, "Yes, or no?"

"Yes" she whines, her face pink as her thighs rub together.

"God..." He releases her chin...

Likos looks away, disgusted with herself

The brute unzips his pants, "Time to change that..."

Her eyes close and she whines, "n-no... please... no..."

"Saving yourself for someone are we...?"

The wolf nods slightly, her body trembling like a leaf

"Oh?" the brute leans in, "Who?"

"Ruby... Rose..." she whimpers, it's a small lie.

"Red huh? Can't have that..." Roman remarks "Go ahead big guy..."

Likos shakes her head, "No... No... Please don't! Anything but that!"

The brute seizes her thighs and forcibly spreads them, "I wouldn't wear white at your wedding pup..."

"Stop!" Likos isn't sure how, in her heat weakened state, she manages to break the other chain.

The brute slugs her in the face, before slamming his shaft inside before her body hits the ground.

Likos screams, her walls spreading around his cock, but in her heat like state, she was dripping and clenching around him.

"You're so tight pup..."

Likos grits her teeth, pain pulsing along with pleasure inside her.

He pushes deeper, all the way to the hilt, his shaft two inches thick,

Likos throws her head back, silently screaming, her walls tight around his cock

He laughs throatily as he plows her, and his whole body begins to grow into his ogre-like form.

Likos growls, her body straining around his cock, "stop... you'll... you'll tear me..."

"Hmmhmmhmmm..." He laughs darkly, reaching eight feet tall and three inches thick, "See if I care..."

Likos stares at him, her mind just clear enough to let her transform, fur coating her body and a tail brushes their thighs.

The brute roars, finishing his own transformation, ultimately reaching twelve feet tall and four inches thick...

Likos doesn't get much bigger but her walls wont tear in this form, she heals way to fast, her clawed hands grasping his shoulders "Too... big..."

"Too bad..." He thrusts.

Likos digs her claws into his shoulders.

He thrusts again, pounding harder and harder against her cervix, "Enjoy it bitch..."

Likos leans up and bites his neck, her fangs slicing through the skin of his neck as her walls clamp around his cock.

He retaliates by grabbing her hips and slamming her down onto his shaft.

Likos bites harder and she knows that if it were the full moon, she would be able to kill him... even in heat, but right now all her body wants to be filled.

He groans, shuddering as he cums into her, breaching her cervix at the same time...

Likos screams, her walls clamping around his cock as she cums again.

"Good little bitch..." the brute growls, throwing her to the ground as she slides off his cock.

Likos yelps as she hits the ground, her claws digging into the floor to stop her from sliding.

"Now get on your knees bitch,"

Kiko gets to her knees, whimpering. The wolf looks up, her tail curled between her legs.

The brute seizes a fistful of her hair and her jaw with his other hand, wrenching her mouth open...

Likos bares her fangs, a growl leaving her, even in her heat she _will_ fight

He slugs her in the face before shoving his cock in her mouth.

Likos tries to bite him, but her mouth is too wide for her to do so, her hands claw at his hips.

He pushes deeper, forcing more than his head inside...

The wolf whimpers, the sound vibrating around his cock

"Yes..."

Likos closes her eyes and whines again.

He pushes deeper and deeper, sheathing four... five inches...

Likos growls and licks the underside with a whine.

He pushes the head as deep as the back of her throat.

The wolf growls again, her hands clenching his hip.

He begins rocking his hips forward to pound her throat.

Likos lets her jaw go slack, knowing its better for her.

He bellows with bestial pleasure, cumming into her mouth...

The wolf chokes and coughs, her body shaking in need.

"That's enough big guy" Roman remarks, "Give Neo a turn...

Likos slumps to the ground, going human.

The brute struts off, Neo entering as he leaves...

"You" Likos growls, her hackles rising

Neo kicks her stomach.

The wolf snarls.

Neo kneels behind Likos, lining herself up to the wolf's ass...

"Wait... please... not there..."

Neo's head presses against her anyway.

Likos whimpers, and her arousal drips down her thighs.

Neo slams inside...

Likos howls, her tail slapping against Neo's stomach.

"I bet you love this don't you?" Roman mocks.

"Shut... shut up!" Likos whines, her body trembling

"I'm not hearing a 'No'" Roman mocks as Neo hilts herself...

"She... she's a cat... I... hate this!" Likos roars

"Shut up..." Roman grabs her by the thighs, "maybe you just need more...

Likos shakes her head, "no..."

He hefts her onto his waist, not pulling her off Neo, "Too bad"

Likos lets her head rest against Romans shoulder "Okay..."

He plunges into her pussy, Neo rocking in her ass...

Likos gasps, her claws digging into Romans shoulders, her hips rocks between them, "fu-fuck... so full..."

Neo reaches around and gropes Likos' breasts, clenching roughly..

"Fuck..." her walls clenching as her hips jerk, "hard... harder..."

"You heard her Neo..." Roman remarks, as they both pull out, and then slam in...

Likos screams, her tail curling around Neo's waist, "I... can't... take it!" Her walls tighten around them and she cums.

Neo digs her fingernails into Likos' breasts as she cums, filling her ass...

"Fuck... yes..." Likos moans, her hips still rocking between them

"Congratulations pup. How does it feel to be our bitch...?"

"More... I want more..."

Roman pulls out, "No... No... I'll let Neo finish with you... then the rest of the White Fang can take 'turns fucking you stupid..."

"I... won't let others fuck me… without a fight..." Likos growls

Neo silently chuckles, cock still in Likos, beginning to grow, bones cracking...

"The... fuck are you thinking!" Likos screams.

A thousand little spines begin forming on Neo's cock a she tears out of Likos' ass and plunge right into her pussy...

Likos scream, her body jerking as Neo thrusts inside of her, "oh... god... that... feels... so good..." her claws dig into the floor and she rests her forehead between her hands.

As Neo reaches her full cat form, she thrusts more violently, roaring...

Likos shudders, her walls clamping around Neo's cock.

Neo's claws dig red lines into Likos chest...

"Neo..." Likos moans, her walls getting tighter around the cat.

Neo sinks her teeth into Likos shoulder.

The wolf growls before transforming, her hips bucking back.

Neo pounds her vigorously.

Likos' walls clench tight enough to hold Neo still, her head thrown back as she howls.

Neo lets out a tiger bellow, cumming into Likos' pussy...

Likos pushes back against Neo, cumming as she is filled.

Neo pushes Likos off onto the floor, roaring triumphantly.

The wolf winces and curls into a ball.


	6. Some Were Fun

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains Werewolf Ruby and Were-bear Yang... as well as Witch Weiss later on... WARNING: Contains Futa on Futa and INCEST... as well as knotting... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Ruby returns to the dorm, her whole body tingling from her recent experience...

Yang is laying on her bed, naked, her blanket just covering her hips; the were-bear is snoring.

Ruby's eyes fall on Yang's bare chest as it rises and falls, and she begins to salivate...

Yang snorts, her eyes slowly opening, "eh..."

"H-Hi Yang..." Ruby whispers, "I-I didn't know you were sleeping..."

"It's... okay..." her eyes fall on her sister, "why... why do you smell of Weiss..."

"Well um... about that..." Ruby twiddles her thumbs, "She was helping me out with something..."

"It was the full moon! Did you finally transform!" Yang sits up, her breasts bouncing with the motion.

Ruby hesitantly nods... "That's what she was helping me with..." Ruby stares at her sister's breasts...

"Oh... that's awesome! Let's see!" Yang grins, her eyes wide.

" _Yang... I'm not sure I could control myself if I did_..." Ruby swallows...

"I'm stronger then you, and even though it's daytime, _I'm still stronger_ " Yang grins.

Ruby begins breathing heavily, her bones beginning to stretch, " _O-Okay Yang_..."

Yang crouches on her bed, watching her sister in awe.

Ruby begins to grow furry, " _I-I tried to warn you_..."

"Keep going, you are… this is awesome!" Yang grins.

Ruby's body rapidly assumes wolf form, and she lunges on Yang, all self-control lost.

Yang grabs both of her sisters' wrists, her grin getting wider, "good" her cock slowly hardening.

Ruby growls, thrashing as her bones are snapping into a different form.

Yang mirrors Rubys growl, her claws digging into Rubys skin as she transforms.

Ruby tears free of Yang's hold and forces her down onto the bed, seizing and spreading her sister's legs...

Yangs freezes, her body halfway through her transformation, " _Ruby... wait_..."

But Ruby didn't listen, salivating over Yang as she mounts her sister, slamming her cock inside Yang's pussy

Yang lets out a deep growl, her body losing the fur and she remains human, her walls tight around her sisters cock.

Ruby gropes at Yang's breasts as her hips begin to buck, pounding Yang with her three-inch thick cock...

Yang bucks her hips, taking more of Rubys cock into her body; she reaches down with one hand, grasping her own cock, stroking herself. " _Fuck_..."

Ruby bends down to gnaw on Yang's shoulder, hilting herself inside Yang.

Yang whimpers, her walls straining around Rubys cock, her cock only getting harder in her grip

Ruby's knot begins to swell inside Yang...

"Wait... Ruby..." Yang grits her teeth, her thighs trembling as her cock drips pre.

Ruby only thrusts harder as her knot reaches over four inches wide, rubbing against one of Yangs favorite spots.

"Shit..." Yang gasps, "Ruby... please..." her hips jerk.

Five inches. Ruby roars as she nearly reaches her climax...

"I... I can't! _Ruby_!" Yang screams, her walls pulsing around her sisters cock as she cums, her own seed coating her stomach in her release.

Ruby howls with delight as she reaches full size in Yang and then cums...

Yang whimpers, her body shaking, as she is filled and filled.

Suddenly Weiss enters, and freezes at the sight, "RUBY!"

Yang turns her head; "We-Weiss..." her hands clench the sheets of her bed.

"Dammit..." Weiss face palms, snapping her fingers to forcibly transform Ruby back,

Yang sighs in relief, "oh fuck..."

"Don't you dare!" Weiss interrupts, "She's my familiar now..."

"I... I'm not the one fucking her... she fucked me..." Yang pants as her sisters cum leaks from her.

"Well that complicates things..." Weiss rolls her eyes, "Damnit... We'll have to do something about this..."

Yang whimpers, cowering from the witch.

" _Silence_! You've gotten... Involved... With my familiar, she's inadvertently tainted your body with my magic..."

Yang tilts her head "What?"

"If we don't do... Something... It'll basically suck your soul from the inside out..." Weiss says as nonchalantly as possible...

Yang freezes "then what can we do?"

"Well, I could anesthetize you to the affects..."

"Eh?"

"But for it to work, well..." Weiss smirks, "You'd have to become my familiar too..."

"How do... how do I do that?"

Weiss struts sensually over, "By submitting to me~"

Yang swallows "Okay..."

"Oh don't worry... I promise you'll enjoy this..." Weiss whispers into Yang's ear, before nibbling...

Yang moans, her ears sensitive and a shiver runs down her spine.

Weiss pushes Yang gently down onto the bed, straddling Yang's thighs, "Now..." She whispers against Yang's neck, "I want you to do as I say..."

Yang nods, her mouth opening at the sight of Weiss' neck, her hands gently grasp Weiss' waist.

Weiss moves to kiss Yang on the lips, fondling her breasts, "Good..."

Yang gently bites Weiss' lips, her cock slowly hardening as she starts to rock her hips against Weiss'.

Slowly, Weiss lowers herself onto Yang's shaft, lining the head up to her folds, "Now... relax and enjoy..."

Yang tries to buck her hips up, wanting to feel just how tight the heiress is around her.

Weiss lifts off her though, frowning, "Submit, Yang, Not taking... I'm taking you..."

Yang grasps the sheets of her bed, her thighs straining as she tries to not move.

"Good girl..." Weiss slams her hips down, immediately hilting Yang's shaft with a moan...

Yang tears her sheets, crying out as Weiss' walls wrap around her cock.

"O-Oh... Yes..." Weiss moans, rocking her hips, "F-Fuck..."

"Weiss..." Ruby whines, body shivering as she watches them.

Yang hips twitch, and she growls, her cock pulsing inside the witch.

Weiss grabs a nipple and twists, "Don't you dare cum until I tell you to..." Weiss threatens.

Ruby has a hand wrapped around her cock, stroking in time with Weiss' thrusts.

Yang bites her lip, drawing blood, her nails bite into her palm and she whines.

"AH!" Weiss throws her head back as she cums around Yang's shaft, "T-There..." She pinches Yang's left nipple, pulling it to her lips and kissing it, leaving her black witching mark, "T-There we go..."

Yang whimpers her cock twitching inside Weiss, " _please...Weiss_..."

Ruby growls, her legs twitching and she squeezes the base of her cock, stopping herself from cumming.

Weiss rolls the nipple between her teeth, stimulating the enchanted mark at the same time, "Now, seal the contract..."

"H-how?" Yangs back arches and her body tenses.

"Weiss... can... can I cum..." Rubys claws draw bloody lines over her own hips, healing almost immediately.

Weiss twits Yang's marked nipple in frustration, "Cum you dolt!"

Yang screams, her hips jerking as she cums inside Weiss, her body thrashing under Weiss.

Ruby whines and her cock twitching as she cums, coating her stomach and chest with her own cum.

"C-Come here Ruby..." Weiss orders, "I need to finish breaking Yang in, but you don't need to sit and watch..." She bends forward, presenting her ass to Ruby...

Ruby grins and mounts Weiss, and even though she just came, her cock is still hard, pressing the tip against Weiss' ass, "I... I won't knot you..."

Yang whines, " _please... anything... I'll do anything_..." her thighs spread as she feels Rubys knees.

"R-Ruby... Cum in me... then fuck Yang again..." Weiss instructs, "And Yang... Repeat after me..."

Yang opens her eyes and stares at Weiss, " _yes_ " her cock hardening again.

Ruby pushes inside Weiss' ass, groaning at how tight Weiss is "okay..."

"Ngh... GAH YES!" Weiss screams, "Y-Yang... Say I hereby submit..."

Ruby keeps pushing inside her master.

Yang nods "I... hereby submit..." her thighs tense.

"T-To be the familiar of... of... OH GOD! WEISS SCHNEE!"

Ruby grins, she knows she isn't helping Weiss at all as she hilts herself inside Weiss' wonderful ass.

Yang twitches, her hips jerking as she feels her sisters cock through the thin muscle wall. "To... be… the familiar..." she swallows "of... Weiss Schnee..."

"G-GOOD!" Weiss cries, cumming again, "Now you ae MINE!"

Ruby howls, pulling back only to slam inside her master, who is now her sisters' master.

Yang whines, "can... can we cum... master..." her hips twitch but otherwise they stay still, her toes curling in pleasure.

"Y-YES!" Weiss Screams, "F-FILL ME!"

Ruby bites the mark on Weiss' neck slamming her cock inside until her swollen knot presses against her masters ass, filling her ass with her cum.

Yang digs her claws into Weiss' hips, her own hips bucking up as she cums, filling the heiress' pussy with her seed.

Weiss shudders, "Y-yes... F-fuck... you two are both mine now..."

Ruby rests against Weiss, her hips twitching "agreed..."

"Agreed" Yang gasps, her chest heaving.


	7. Kiko's Need

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains our, OC's Ana the Naga and Kiko the witch... WARNING: Contains Size Difference and Transforming...**

Kiko is sitting on her bed, waiting for her Naga. Her magic is sparking all over her body and her body has changed.

Ana walks in from the bathroom, covered in water from her shower and wrapped in a towel... "Hey Kiko..."

"Hey Ana..." she looks up, her cock visible as her pants are around her thighs.

Ana's eyes widened, "Oh... excited are we?"

"Very much so... _Ana_..." Kiko lets her partners name roll off her tongue.

"So I see..."

Kiko grins, "Come here"

Ana tugs her towel off at the top, rolling it down to only cover her waist, showing Kiko her naked, shower-slicked bust as she walks over, "Whatever you like~"

"Ride me..." Kiko holds one hand up.

Ana wraps her arms around Kiko's neck, lifting a leg over her witch's waist, "Anything you want babe..."

Kiko's cock twitches and her hands rest on Ana's waist, "you seem eager"

"Are you kidding? I'm always eager to take you for a ride..."

"I'm not normally the one with a cock" Kiko growls, "Would you like to be mine?"

Ana leans in to whisper into Kiko's ear, "Give it to me..."

"That's not what I mean" she pulls Ana down so her cock presses against her friends' entrance.

Ana's breathe hitches, "C-come on! Whatever you want...just do the deed!"

Kiko grins, "Would you become my familiar" she pulls Ana down just enough so the head of her cock spreads her.

Ana winces in pleasure, "Y-Yes!"

"Repeat after me, I hereby submit my body and soul to be the familiar of the witch Kiko Gorgon" Kiko doesn't move.

Ana whimpers, trying to lower herself onto Kiko's shaft, "I-I hear and submit my body and soul to be the familiar of the witch Kiko Gorgon!"

Kiko slams Ana down, hilting herself inside the other girl as she leans her head forwards and bites her neck claiming her.

Ana throws her head back and wails in pleasure 'F-Fuck Yes!"

"Nice... and tight..." Kiko rocks her hips and lifts Ana up only to drop her back down.

"AH!" Ana screams, body jerking.

Kiko grinds her hips against Ana's, her cock hitting a sensitive spot, "should I get bigger?"

"F-Fuck YES!" Ana shudders, "Please... Claim me... fuck me... make me yours!"

Kiko growls, rolling them over as scales appear on her body, her cock getting thicker and longer, pressing against Ana's cervix.

Ana writhes and thrashes, screaming in pleasure, "F-Fucking hell!"

"Do you want me to go full dragon?" Kiko growls out, her wings flap instinctively but she wills them to stop.

"I-I'm YOURS!" D-Do whatever you like!"

"Good" Kiko grunts as she goes full dragon, just a bit bigger than a wolf but twice as long, her tail curling around them. Her cock almost a foot and a half long and 3.5 inches thick.

Ana throws her head back and screams, legs going numb, "KIKO! I Don't think I can stay human form!"

" **Then don't!** " Kiko speaks into Ana's mind, " **wrap your tail around me, let me fuck you**!" her cock pounds into Ana's cervix.

Ana shudders and convulses, her legs going limp and merging together, elongating and growing covered in scales, " _F-Fuck_!"

Kiko grins, her claws digging into Ana's hips, her thrusts never stopping.

As Ana's tail fully forms, she begins wrapping the serpentine length around her master's body, moaning like a whore the whole time...

Kiko shudders, her hips jerking sending more of her cock inside the Naga. Her wings twitch and she growls loudly.

" _Oh! OH! Y-YEAH_!"

Kiko slams inside her pet, her back claws helping to hilt herself inside Ana as she rocks her hips, repeatedly hitting her cervix and pushing through it.

Ana's whole body shakes as she cums, " _FUCK_!"

Kiko roars, suddenly thankful that the dorm rooms are soundproofed as she thrusts as hard as she can and cums, filling Ana with enough seed to make her stomach swell slightly.

Ana's tongue hangs out of her mouth... " _F-fuck me_..."

Kiko licks at Ana's face, lapping up the drops of sweat " **I... god you got so tight**..." she nuzzles Ana's chest.

" _I-I can't imagine how... Y-You're huge_..."

Kiko licks the new mark on Ana's right breast, rocking her hips.

" _OH GOD_!" Ana wails, " _W-What the fuck was_ _ **that**_!?

" **It's a mark that proves you are a familiar** " Kiko licks it again, curling the tips of her forked tongue over the edges of the pentagram.

" _Oh G-God... That's almost better than... than sex_..."

" **It's as sensitive as your clit**..." Kiko nips at it.

" _NNNGG_!"

Kiko rocks her hips again, her grin getting wider as she gently bites over Ana's breast.

" _I-I hope you're enjoying yourself... Mistress_..."

" **Every time I touch this mark you twitch**..." Kiko drags her fangs over the mark.

" _It's sensitive_!" Ana protests, reaching up to pinch Kiko's in turn.

Kiko rears back, her massive cock twitching inside Ana, a whimper leaving her.

" _Yeah I thought it'd do the same to you_..." Ana smirks..

Kiko snorts and then tilts her head so her snout presses against Ana's forehead, her tongue slipping out to lick at Ana's mark " **Do you want to cum again**?" she pulls her cock out only to slam back inside.

Ana's hands clench around a handful of the sheets, " _FUCK YES_!"

" **Good** " Kiko keeps thrusting, her tongue sliding over the mark with each thrust, " **You can touch mine** …"

Ana eagerly reaches up to caress both of Kiko's cheeks, roughly fondling her mark as her fingers tremble under the pleasure...

Kiko's whole body trembles as she growls deep in her chest, her hips jerk and she thrusts harder as pleasure jolts through her.

Ana's tail begins wrapping around Kiko's limbs, binding first her right leg...

Kiko snarls, " **what are you doing** "

Ana gives a throaty moan, " _I'm so hot... all over_..."

" **Good** " Kiko wraps her clawed hands around Ana's waist, slamming inside her with all her strength, her cock heating up ever so slightly inside her pet, just enough for Ana to feel it.

" _S-So! SO HOT_!" She screams, cumming as her back arches...

Kiko shudders, her cock twitching inside Ana and she bites the Naga's shoulder, drawing blood as she cums again, filling Ana with even more of her seed.

Ana falls limp, clutching her bulged stomach, " _Fuck._.."

Kiko's cock goes limp inside Ana before slipping out; the dragon curling her wings around them both, nuzzling against Ana's cheek as she drifts off to sleep.


	8. Monochrome

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains Witch Weiss and a Vampire Blake, WARNING: Contains slight blood play and biting as well as smut...**

Blake grins as she walks into her teams dorm room, she can smell what her partner and teammates have been up to and it makes her fangs ache for blood.

Weiss looks up from her bed, "Ah... hello Blake..."

"Weiss... what have you been up to..." Blake licks her lips.

"It's not for you to question me," Weiss responds nonchalantly.

"It was just a question..." Blake sighs

Weiss smirks, "Well if you must know, I've been acquiring a familiar or Two..."

"Like Ruby and Yang"

"Precisely," Weiss nods, stretching out in her bed, bending a knee to let her nightgown ride up a bit, "Do I detect a note of jealousy Blake?"

"Maybe... But I did have Yang first..." The vampire grins, showing off her fangs.

"Perhaps," Weiss nods, rolling onto her side, letting the unbuttoned bodice of her nightgown slip open for Blake, "But now all of you are mine~"

"How so?" Blake licks her lips and rakes her eyes over the exposed skin of Weiss.

"I see the way you look at me Blake… can't have that… unless of course you were to become my familiar..." Weiss's gown slips down to expose her bare hip.

Blake growls, and her hands clench as she walks up to the witch, her fangs bared when it hits her, "let me drink from you"

Weiss snaps her fingers, casting a hex on Blake to render her... pliable... "Is that any way to speak to me?"

Blake hisses, "no but I'm hungry..."

Weiss pulls her collar down, exposing her left breast to Blake fully, "Then Drink up - provided of course that you can behave..."

Blake kneels before Weiss, her arms wrapping around her waist and her lips find the nipple of her left breast, her fangs pricking the skin before she bit down, drinking.

"Mmmmm..." Weiss winces at first then relaxes, "G-Good..."

Blake sucks at the wound, her right hand coming up to knead at Weiss' breast.

Weiss sighs in pleasure, "All you can drink - just remember that you are mine..."

"Fine" Blake groans around Weiss' nipple, pinching her other nipple.

"S-so good..." Weiss moans...

Blake pulls back, blood dripping from her fangs and Weiss' breast, "it tastes good."

"Of course it does," Weiss breathes, brushing some hair out of Blake's face, "It was mine..."

Blake nods, "I can taste the lust in your blood..." Her hands clench.

"Projecting much?" Weiss challenges, reaching out to caress betwixt Blake's legs.

Blake whines, her hips twitching "it's good..."

"Well... If you'd care to join Yang and Ruby as my familiar, I might be able to... stimulate you..."

"Okay... Okay I'll do it..." Blake growls.

Weiss teasingly scratches under Blake's chin with one hand and her entrance with the other, "Ah-Ah... Manners..."

Blake moans, her hips bucking as her arousal drips from her entrance.

"Now... What do you want Blake...?"

"I... I... want you..."

"And do you, Blake Belladonna submit body and soul to be my familiar...?"

"I submit... I submit... to you"

Weiss plunges three fingers into Blake, the spell letting her fingers go right through the vampire's clothes, "Good..."

Blake purrs, her legs spreading wider as her walls clench around the intruding fingers, "yes!"

Weiss uses her other hand to grope Blake's breast, "Now who do you serve?"

"You... I serve you..." Blake rocks her hips.

Weiss spreads Blake's folds, "Call me 'mistress...'"

"Mis-mistress..." Blake groans, her arousal slicking her thighs and Weiss' fingers.

"Good girl..." Weiss abruptly pushes Blake down onto the bed and straddles her, "Almost done... How close are you?"

Blake whines her hips bucking up, "please... I..."

Weiss curls her fingers inside Blake to hit a sensitive spot, rubbing the kitten's clit with her palm, leaning in to kiss and mark the underside of Blake's chin, "Then cum..."

Blake screams, her walls clamping tightly around Weiss' fingers as she cums, bliss overwhelming her mind.

"That's my vampire..." Weiss whispers, nibbling Blake's left nipple...

Blake's back arches and she whimpers.

Weiss smirks, "Welcome to the family..."

Blake smiles, her eyes glowing "god..."

"Now..." Weiss spreads her legs, "Why don't you show me how much you appreciate me~"

Blake licks her lips, her tongue changing so its longer more like that of a monsters, "if you sit on my face... it will be easier."

"Such impertinence..." Weiss chuckles, but shifts accordingly, "Now make it up to me..."

Blake's rough tongue lashes through Weiss' folds, flicking the tip over her master's clit.

Weiss's back arches slightly, "O-Oh yes..."

The vampire grins and turning her head to the side she bites into one of Weiss' pale thighs.

"A-AHH!" Weiss's back arches more dramatically, "F-Fuck!"

Blake chooses that moment to thrust her tongue inside Weiss, curling against the front wall of her master's sex, rubbing against a sweet spot over and over.

"OH! OH! OH GOD!" Weis wails in pleasure as she balances one palm on Blake's clit and strokes Blake's chin with the other...

Blake's hips jerk and she gasps against Weiss, her hands coming to rest on Weiss' ass, her arms wrapping around her thighs as her tongue probes at the witches cervix.

"AHH!" Weiss screams, cumming onto Blake's face...

Blake whimpers, the smell of Weiss' cum overwhelming her senses and she pulls her tongue out to bite Weiss' other thigh.

Weiss's breath comes sharp and shallow... "O-Oh YES!"

Blake pulls back, gently pushing Weiss up "fuck..." she laps the blood running down Weiss' thigh.

"E-enjoy yourself...?"

"Yes... you are delicious..." Blake grins

"Serve me well, and you'll have as much as you like..."

Blake nods "Would... it be okay if I still use Yang or Ruby to feed from... if you are not around..."

"That will be just fine..." Weiss gasps, "As long as you remember that you belong to me..."

"I will" the vampire smiles

"Good..."

Blake pulls Weiss so that her master can lie down beside her, the vampire's arms wrap around Weiss' waist as she cuddles her master.

"Now rest..." Weiss whispers, "You've done well"

Blake's eyes close and she drifts off to sleep.


	9. Cats beware Serpents are here

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains our OCs, Likos the werewolf, Neo the werecat, Ana the Naga and Kiko the Witch, Warning: contains Size difference, Double penetration, and egg laying...**

Likos huffs out a breath with a grin on her maw, she was in her wolf form, having broken the chains and door that held her captive, and she was running out the closet window she could find. It was night and the moon was up, and even though the full moon was a few days ago, she could still feel the effects as she breaks through the glass with a howl.

Neo, in her tiger form, was hot on Likos' heels, pursuing the escaped wolf.

" _Catch me if you can little kitten_!" Likos howls again, jumping to the roof of the closest building, before heading off towards Beacon.

Neo Roars as she pursues, snapping at Likos' heels.

Likos runs faster, clearing the next building " _little kitten_ _ **is**_ _mad_..."

Neo bounds up after her across vale, towards beacon, hissing and clawing.

It's the sounds of yowls and howls that brings Kiko out to the cliffs, and even with just the moon for light the witch can see the two beasts, heading her way, 'Likos... and...' she squints her eyes 'a tiger...?'

Likos smells Kiko before she sees her, and she makes a beeline towards her, knowing the witch would help with the little pest.

Too focused on her prey, Neo closes on Likos without notice of the witch.

Likos passes Kiko without even stopping, her tail wagging " _good luck_ "

Kiko nods and as soon the tiger gets near she reaches out and grabs her by the tail.

Neo yelps, eyes going wide.

"Hello little _kitty_ " Kiko grins at the cat, her wings spreading.

Neo gapes, instinctively reverting to her human form and trying to scramble away...

The witch growls and grasps the were by her shoulder, "why were you _chasing_ her?"

Neo opens her mouth, but no sound comes out...

Kiko's eyes widen slightly, " **can you hear me**?" she sends to the mute girls mind as she pulls Neo against her, wrapping her arms around Neo's waist as she jumps into the air, flying off.

Neo silently screams, thrashing in attempt to escape.

" **If I drop you, you will die so be still** " Kiko growls, flying over a forest and to a cave.

Neo freezes in panic...

Kiko repositions Neo so she is carrying the tiger bridal style before flying into the cave and landing.

Neo trembles in fear, gaze glancing around.

In the back of the cave, Ana, in Naga form, sprawled out on the floor, " _What are you up to Kiko_...?"

"I saw this were-tiger chasing Likos, so I caught he _r_." The dragon smiles as she carries Neo farther into the cave.

" _Oh? That little thing is a Were-tiger_?" Ana gets up and slithers over, " _She's almost too cute_..."

"I know and I wouldn't have believe it if I hadn't caught her by the tail..." Kiko kneels with Neo still in her arms.

" _Really now_...?" Ana leaned in, examining Neo's body in close detail, before licking her lips, " _Looks tasty_..."

"We will not be eating her..." Kiko nuzzles the back of Neo's neck, her hands running along the smaller girls thighs.

" _That's not what I meant and you know it_ ~" Ana remarks, " _She even has a cock_..."

"Yes I know..." Kiko licks at the exposed part on Neo's neck. "If you wish to speak I can cast a spell that will let you speak into our minds"

Neo shakily nods, blearily gazing at Ana as she presses her breasts to her own...

Kiko mutters some words, her magic sparking between them, " **let's hear your voice** " she nips at Neo's ear.

"L-let me go!"

Ana smirks, " _She doesn't get it, does she._..?"

"No she doesn't..." Kiko growls, drawing pleasure from the sound of Neo's plea, her hands kneading at Neo's upper thighs.

" _What should we do with her_...?" Ana asks.

"D-don't touch me!" Neo struggles.

"We can kill you if you prefer" Kiko runs one hand over Neo's clothed cock.

"No!"

"Than do as we say" Kiko unbuckles Neo's belt

" _Just relax and enjoy_ ~" Ana adds, slowly beginning to wrap her lower half around Neo's torso beginning to unbutton Neo's shirt...

Kiko lays Neo down, pulling her pants and underwear down before she straddles her hips, grinning.

" _We're gonna have fun with this_..." Ana smirks down at Neo, her two cocks extruding, " _Open wide_ ~"

"N-No... I-I don't want it!"

Kiko wraps one hand around Neo cock, stroking it as she gropes at Neos left breast. "Do as we say and we won't hurt you"

"B-But..." Neo shudders.

" _Your choice kitty_..." Ana moans, " _Hands or mouth... Your choice_..."

"As long as you don't bite her, we won't hurt you, play along and be a good girl..." Kiko keeps stroking Neo's cock, "if you are we will reward you"

Neo shakily nods, terror still on her face as she closes one hand around each of Ana's cocks. Ana shudders in pleasure, " _O-oh yes_..."

Kiko grins at the sight, and she shifts to kneel over Neo's legs, leaning down and opening her mouth, she takes Neo's cock into her mouth.

Neo's back arches slightly in the coils of Ana's body, "A-Ah!"

" _Mmmm_..." Ana moans as Neo's grip tightens around her shafts, " _Harder_..."

Kiko growls around Neo's cock before pulling back, "suck on the tip of one of her cocks"

Neo shakes her head, jerking faster, "N-no!"

Kiko growls again, "What is your name little kitten"

"Neo..."

" _Aww... even her name is cute_..." Ana moans...

"Good girl" Kiko licks up her cock, her tongue wrapping around the head.

"O-Oh GOD!" Neo squeals, clenching her hands around Ana's cocks.

" _O-Oh.. that's good_..." Ana moans...

" **I** **f you keep listening, more good things will happen** " Kiko growls around Neo again, her tongue vibrating.

"A-Anything!" Neo cries, reversing herself, "M-More!"

" _T-Then suck._.." Ana demands with a slight hiss...

Kiko pulls back, "okay" she stands and strips, baring herself to both girls, before kneeling back over Neo, one hand wraps around Neo's cock, positioning it at her entrance.

Neo opens her mouth as wide as she can, pushing the heads of both Ana's cocks into her mouth, nearly gagging...

Kiko looks Ana in the eyes as she sinks onto Neo's cock, her legs trembling.

" _Oh babe... you're so hot_..." Ana moans, watching kiko, her back arched slightly as she forces more of her cocks into Neo's mouth...

Kiko groans as she sinks the rest of the way down, her body warming up around Neo, "so... pretty..."

Ana leans her torso toward Kiko, " _W-Will you kiss me mistress_...?"

Kiko reaches up with one hand, tangling her fingers in Ana's hair, pulling her down as the dragon kisses her.

Ana moans into Kikos mouth, pushing her tongue past her witch's lips, ands she bucks her hips to shethe her cocks in a startled Neo's throat...

Kiko sucks on Ana's tongue, her other hand coming up to trace around the pentagram on the underside of Ana's right breast, her hips rocking against Neo's.

Neo sucks hareder, despite nearly gagging," _F-fuck_..." She chokes out.

Ana moans again into Kiko's mouth, cumming down Neo's throat.

Kiko groans, her hips jerking against Neo, "god... so soon" she mutters against Ana's lips

" _C-Can I fuck you now Mistress._..?" Ana gasps, pulling out of Neo's mouth and leaving the smaller ggirl breathless...

"Once Neo has cum" Kiko uses magic to make herself tighter around Neo's cock, at the cost her the witch crying out, her whole body shivering.

Neo bucks her hips as hard as she can, crying out in pleasure at the tightness, "FUCK!" as she cums up into Kiko...

Kiko whimpers, her hands trembling, "fuck..." she lifts herself off Neo, cum running down her thighs.

Ana uncoils from around Neo and lunges on kiko, forcibly spreading her legs, before using a hand to squeeze her cocks together and forcing the heads into Kiko's pussy...

Kiko throws her head back and screams, her walls tight around Ana's cocks, "fuck!... keep... keep an eye on Neo..."

" _S-She's not going anywhere_..." Ana breathes as Neo lays there limp, and she drives her cocks deeper into Kiko's pussy... " _But if youre really that worried._.." Ana snakes the end of her tail over to between Neo's legs, probing the tender folds beneath her cock with the tip, " _She won't want to go anywhere_..."

Kiko wraps her arms and legs around Ana, "go-good girl... fuck me..." her arousal dripping down her thighs.

Ana bucks her hips as hard as she can, hilting herself, " _Oh Fuck_!"

Kiko's eyes go wide, her body freezing as her walls clamp even tighter around Ana's cocks and she cums with a cry.

Ana keeps thrusting, pounding her mistress in hopes of making her cum again, moaning with pleasure the whole time.

Kiko's hips grind against Ana, her hands clawing at the Naga's shoulders as she bites the mark on Ana's breast.

" _O-OH GOD_!" Ana's back arches and she cums into Kiko with both shafts, " _I love you Mistress_!"

The dragon roars cumming again as her pet fills her, "A-ana..."

Ana grasps Kiko's head and buries her mistress's face in her chest, " _I live to serve_!"

Kiko grins, "we have to break Neo in..." her hands knead at Ana's chest

" _O-Oh yes_..."

Kiko let's her magic flow through her body, and her clit extends, growing into a cock. "Neo..."

Gasping as swallowing the cum down, Neo shakily looks up, "W-what...?"

"Your turn again...

Kiko pulls Neo closer, her hands spreading the smaller girls legs over her hips, her cock rubbing against Neo's thigh.

"P-please.. no more..." Neo whimpers.

"Repeat after me okay" Kiko rubs her cock against Neo's folds.

"M-mmm..." Neo whimpers, nodding.

" _Good girl._.." Ana ads, lifting Neo from behind to aim her cocks at Neo's ass...

"Ana only one, and Neo say, I hereby give my body and soul" Kiko keeps rocking her cock against Neo's folds.

"I... Hereby give my body and soul... "

"To the witch Kiko, forever" she pushes inside Neo slowly, spreading her.

"T-to the witch Kiko forever!" Neo screamed as both Kiko and Ana entered her lower orifaces, "Oh GOD!"

" _Mn... So tight_..." Ana moans.

Kiko rocks her hips, feeling Ana's second cock pressing against her, "she... is even... tighter than you..." her cock pulses inside Neo.

" _F-fuck her a few times in dragon form_ ," Ana moans, " _She'll be even looser_..." Ana work's her hips to position her second head against kiko's folds...

Kiko let's herself drop onto Ana's cock, moaning loudly heat fills her and she growls, "I... can't with you inside me..."

Neo's eyes roll back in her head, and she begins to drool as she's pounded...

"F-Fine..." Ana moans, bucking her hips to plunge her cocks into them both deeper and deeper...

Kiko leans forwards and kisses Neo, her walls clencjing around Ana, moaning into Neo's mouth.

Ana's back arches " _Oh YES_!"

The witch thrusts her tongue into Neo's mouth, her hips bucking, sending her cock against Neo's cervix.

Neo spasms, before falling limp.

Kiko pulls back panting, " _think we... broke her_..."

Ana bucks her hips once more, more forcefully now, cumming into both of them, "I-I can live with that!"

Kiko whines, her walls clamping around Ana's cock as she cums, filling Neo, her seed shooting against her cervix.

" _Aaahh_..." Ana moans, laying down on the ground as she pulls out of both girls.

"OH GOD!" Neo screams.

Kiko groans, "Ana... you better _move._.." her wings appear, her cock staying hard inside Neo.

" _Oh... goody_ ~" Ana slithers up and behind Kiko giving her a quick hug and kiss, " _F-Fuck her good and hard_..."

"She won't be walking" Kiko slides her arms around Neo back, her hands linking together over the mark by accident.

Neo gaps, back trembling.

"Oh... I found the _mark_ " Kiko grins and she stands up, keeping herself hilted inside Neo, as she walks over to the pile of furs she and Ana have for a bed.

Neo whimpers, tears of pleasure running down her cheeks as she loses feeling in her legs...

Slowly, Kiko let's her body transform, her tail lashing behind her as she lays Neo on the pelts.

Neo's head lolls out, "F-Fuck..."

Meanwhile Ana slither's over and begins to nuzzle Kiko's tail...

Kiko purrs and soon her cock is getting thicker and longer, pressing roughly against Neo's cervix.

"S-So much..."

" **Shall I break you** " Kiko growls out before she finishes transformong.

"YES! YES! BREAK ME!" Neo screamss.

Ana begins tit-fucking Kiko's tail...

Kiko's tail twitches against Ana's chest as she slams into Neo, forcing her cervix open as she thrusts to the hilt.

Neo's eyes roll back in her head...

Kiko growls, her body trembling as something begins to swell just inside Neo.

" _Oh mistress... that's mean_ ~" Ana licks her lips as Neo squeaks...

" **So good**..." Kiko keeps rocking her hips, her knot, which is almost 6 inches wide, rubbing against a sweet spot inside Neo.

Neo weakly gasps as her vision blurs and her body is reduced to a ragdoll

" **I'm... going to fill her**..." Kiko licks at Neo's neck, her claws draging over the mark on Neo's lower back. A roar leaves Kiko as she cums, filling Neo's womb even more with her seed.

"A-AHH!" Neo screams..

Kiko whines, " **She**... **will have egg soon**... " her tail curls around Ana " **I**... **will too**..."

" _Even better_..." Ana coes, stroking the base of Kiko's tail..

Kiko purrs and after she finishes cumming her knot shrinks and she pulls out, panting.

Neo moans incoherently as Kiko lets her down.

Kiko takes a shuddering breath, " **I'm**... **unsure if I should stay dragon for this**..." her tail twitches as she stares at Neo.

" _You're cute when you do it human_..." Ana comments nonchallantly...

Kiko goes human, her stomach ever so slightly swollen, "Neo... her stomach... "

" _What about it_?" Ana stokes the girl's swollen belly.

"Its pretty..." Kiko grins "she will have her egg first" she slurs.

" _That's fine though isn't it_?" Ana asks, " _I prefer to watch you anyway._.." She storkes Kiko's breast and swelling stomach..

Kiko whimpers, "Think it will be a dragon... or a Naga..." she keeps her eyes on Neo.

" _Either works for me_ ~"

Neo moans, slowly clutching at her stomach as she comes to, "W-What's happening!?"

"You are having an egg..." Kiko grins "and so am I"

"An... b-but it's only been... m-minutes!"

"Yes we know..."

"H-How!?"

"Magic..." Kiko takes a deep breath...

Ana nuzzles up to Kiko, caressing the witch's swelling belly and breasts, " _I love this part._.."

"Ana... can you move Neo closer..." Kiko whimpers.

The naga nods, slithering over and dragging the limp familiar closer...

Kiko takes Neo from Ana and pulls her to her left side, "I have you..."

She shakily nods, "I-I'm yours..."

"Are you in a lot of pain... you should be having your egg before I have mine..." Kiko toes curl in pain

Neo nods whimpering...

Kiko looks to Ana before looking back at Neo, kissing her forehead, sending some of her magic to alleviate some of the pain.

Ana slithers over, coiling widely around both of them, using her body as an impromptu nest.

Kiko's stomach tenses, "soon... very soon..." she rests her head against Neo, her back against Ana.

Ana lays across her snake half at their feet, watching Neo dilate,

Neo whimpers, legs trembling, "I-It still hurts..."

Kiko takes one of Neo's hands, her other hand sliding to Neo's back, rubbing at the mark there in hopes of helping Neo.

"O-Oh..." Neo moans, chest heaving as she breaths, her entrance stretching to push it out...

Kiko keeps rubbing the mark, her thighs twitching. "Keep pushing..."

"I-It's COMINGG!" Neo pushes, the head of the egg slowly squeezing out, swiftly followed by the rest...

Kiko smiles, "so... good..." her legs spread and she slams her head back, her folds spread as an egg slides out of her quickly followed by a second one.

" _God I love you Kiko_..." Ana leans over, kissing Kiko's mark.

Kiko moans weakly "three... there is three in... inside me..."

" _Ooh... Triplets_!" Ana coos, cradling the first to eggs to her chest...

"Its... stuck..." Kiko's eyes go wide and she spreads her legs wider.

" _Shhh... easy_..." Ana whispers, licking Kiko's mark, " _I'm right here baby_..."

Kiko digs her claws into the pelts, "fuck... fuck..." her magic sparks along her skin and her thighs shake as the final egg spreads her open, almost a third bigger then the first two.

" _Oh it's so cute_..."

Kiko smiles, her eyes closing as her body keeps tensing "go-good..." she passes out.


	10. Succubus

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains a Werewolf Ruby, a Succubus Pyrrha and Witch Weiss. Warning: Contains Futa, and sex in a shower.**

Pyrrha nervously approaches the RWBY dorm, gripping her skirt in her hands as she knocks.

Ruby tilts her head, knowing that her teammates were supposed to be out for the day, "Who is it?"

"I-It's me..." Pyrrha calls back... "May I come in?"

"Sure! I'm just taking a shower!"

Pyrrha swallows, letting herself in, "Thank you..."

The bathroom door is shut, but the shower can be heard, "no problem"

Pyrrha blushes, "I was actually wondering if I could use your bathroom... ours is... having issues..."

"Sure go ahead!"

Hesitantly, Pyrrha lets herself in, shutting and locking the door behind her as she unbuttons her top, "Thank you very much..."

"No problem" Ruby's shadow can be seen behind the shower curtain.

Pyrrha unzips her skirt, "You really are helping me out here..." Her blouse drops to the floor, and she steps out of her panties, "Really..."

Ruby hums and faces the spray of water.

"If you wouldn't mind just doing me one more favor..." Pyrrha pulls the shower curtain aside and steps in with Ruby, pushing her against the wall and pressing their lips together...

Ruby's eyes go wide and she groans into the kiss, her cock twitches.

"I'm sorry..." Pyrrha apologizes, "I hate to do this to you but... I really need it... to live..." She wraps her fingers about Ruby's cock and begins to stroke.

Ruby moans, her hips bucking into Pyrrha's grip, her cock slowly hardening in her hand, "it's... it's okay... just... don't let Weiss find out..."

Pyrrha gets down on her knees in front of Ruby, "I just need to borrow some life force... then I'll make sure you enjoy it..."

Ruby looks down, her face red "What... are you...?" She whimpers.

A thin black tail appears from Pyrrha's rear, and two bat-like wings appear from her back as she kisses the head of Ruby's cock, "Um..."

Ruby gasps, "S-succubus..." her hands tangle in Pyrrha hair, "Fuck...

Pyrrha parts her lips and takes Ruby's length into her mouth, cupping the underside of the shaft and stroking.

The werewolf's cock twitches in Pyrrha's mouth, her jaw clenching as her ears and tail appear.

Pyrrha bobs her head forward and back, sucking first gently, then more roughly as she deep throated Ruby's cock.

Ruby's hips buck, "Please... my tail too... the base..." her tail wags, sending water flying.

Pyrrha's eyes widen in surprise, but she reaches around, stroking and massaging the tail as she sucks extra hard on Ruby's cock before pulling her lips away, "Y-You have a tail...?"

"I'm... I'm... a werewolf..." Ruby bites back a howl, her hips bucking towards Pyrrha's mouth, "please... more.."

Pyrrha shakily nods, before taking hold of her breasts in each hand, before putting Ruby's cock between, "Fast or slow...?"

"Fast... please..." Ruby's legs shake and she threatens to collapse, her back leaning heavily against the shower wall.

Pyrrha squeezes her generous breasts tightly around Ruby's cock, quickly working both them and her entire body up and down to pleasure Ruby, gently sucking on the head as the shaft disappeared in her cleavage.

Ruby grits her teeth, her cock twitching as she cries out, "I'm... gonna... cum soon..." her tail curls and her ears flatten.

"Go ahead..." Pyrrha whispers, before sucking harder.

Ruby throws her head back and howls, cumming into Pyrrha's mouth.

Pyrrha swallows, her tail wrapping around one of Ruby's legs before the tip teases Ruby's folds as well.

She stands up, positioning her own entrances just above Ruby's shaft, "Now... take me..."

Ruby's claws dig into Pyrrha's hips, lifting the other monster and pushing her against the wall, thrusting her cock into the Succubus.

"A-Ah..." Pyrrha moans, "All... all of it... however you want... Fuck me as hard... as long... any way you want..."

"I... won't go wolf... too big for the shower..." Ruby thrusts harder, her claws digging into Pyrrha's skin.

Pyrrha gyrates her hips, squeezing herself around Ruby's shaft, making herself tighter than anything Ruby had ever had...

"Fuck... how... so good..." Ruby moans loudly, her hips jerking as she taps into her werewolf strength.

"I-I... I feel it ALL!" Pyrrha moans.

Ruby rocks her cock hitting a sensitive spot, over and over again, "good..."

In her hypersensitive state, Pyrrha cums over and over again... her fluids mixing with the shower, "Oh...F-Fuck me..."

Ruby keeps hitting the spot, grinning widely.

Pyrrha's tail plunges into Ruby's folds.

Ruby hilts herself inside Pyrrha, cumming inside the succubus.

Pyrrha wails in ecstasy, her back arching as she absorbs the energy from Ruby, "YES!"

"Holy... fuck..." Ruby pants, her hips lightly thrusting.

Pyrrha drags Ruby to the floor, straddling her and beginning to ride the wolf, "O-Oh yes..."

Ruby thrusts her hips up, making sure to stay an active part, but then the werewolf's eyes suddenly open widely at the sight of a specter… "We-Weiss..."

The heiress is glaring at the two of them, the curtain drawn partially as Pyrrha looks at her, eyes wide, but she can't stop... she had to keep fucking...

"Enjoying this, Pyrrha?" Weiss steps into the shower, naked as she stands over Ruby's chest, her hand in Pyrrha's hair, "lick me"

Ruby whimpers at the sight, her cock pulsing inside the succubus.

Nervously Pyrrha nods, never breaking her stroke as she leans in to lick the witch's folds.

Weiss moans softly, her hips rocking against Pyrrha's mouth, "Ruby... make her cum again..."

Ruby grins, rocking her hips, finding and hitting a sweet spot again.

"O-OH GOD!" Pyrrha screams, cumming...

Ruby grins, and cums again into Pyrrha, growling.

Weiss takes a step back, her arousal dripping down her thighs, washing away with the water running down her body.

"Weiss... Weiss I..."

"You what?" Weiss glares, "have sex with my familiar, make her fill you with her cum twice now…" Weiss slaps Pyrrha across the face.

Pyrrha winces, "I... I needed it..."

"And you could have asked..." Weiss steps closer again, "make me cum, and I _might_ forgive you…"

"I can... do that..." Pyrrha nods, dismounting the wolf.

"Ruby, for not asking my permission, you have to watch and not touch, me or Pyrrha… or yourself…" Weiss glares at her pup "understood?"

Ruby whimpers and sits again the opposite side of them, "yes... ma'am"

Pyrrha wraps an arm around Weiss' waist, leaning in and beginning to suck one of the witch's pert nipples, caressing her folds with the other hand...

Weiss moans, her hips jerking, "There... that's a good girl..." her walls clench around nothing.

"Have you ever... had sex with a succubus...?" Pyrrha asks, pushing her fingertips inside...

"No... but I have heard..." Weiss shudders, her walls pulsing around Pyrrha's finger, her hips bucking.

"Well then... we can fix that..." Pyrrha stands, firmly kissing Weiss on the lips, applying something of a hormonal charm to the witch.

Weiss flinched and her thighs twitch, her hands kneading Pyrrha's large chest.

"So tell me..." Pyrrha whispers into Weiss's ear, "Do you want me...?"

"Yes..." Weiss shivers; "please..." she turns her head, one of the tips of the pentagram showing.

Pyrrha reaches up to tease the mark, rubbing Weiss's clit with the other hand as she pushes her fingers deeper, pressing her whole body against Weiss's, water slicking her skin...

The witch chokes back a cry, her walls clamping around the Succubus' fingers, "Fuck..."

Pyrrha kisses her again, pushing her tongue into the witch's mouth as she adds a third finger inside...

Her hips jerk and Weiss cries out, her walls tightening even more around Pyrrha's fingers, cumming.

Yet Pyrrha pushes her up against the wall, pushing her tongue deeper into Weiss's mouth, even as her tail bends up and plunges up and into Weiss' pussy, wriggling up and as deep as it can, even squeezing past her cervix...

Weiss screams, cumming again as the deepest parts of her sex are explored, "Wh-what... are you..." she stutters.

"I told you... I'm a succubus..." Pyrrha blushes, "This is what I do..." She rolls Weiss' nipple between her teeth, "I can do nearly anything to please you sexually..."

"Will... you become... mine...?" Weiss whimpers in pleasure, "become Ruby's... and Yang's and Blake's..."

"I will if you cum for me again~" Pyrrha pulls her tail out all at once...

Weiss screams in bliss, her body almost collapsing.

"I'm yours..." Pyrrha whispers.

"Say... say you belong to me body and soul..." Weiss moans.

"I submit myself Body and soul..."

"To me" Weiss grins, her eyes on Ruby.

Ruby whimpers, her cock hard and dripping.

"To Weiss Schnee..." Pyrrha sighs, kissing her witch as her mark appears on her body...

Weiss moans into the kiss "Should… we help the wolf..."

Ruby clenches her hands, her eyes closing as she resigns herself to her fate of being had for a few hours.

Pyrrha tilts her head, "I'm just a little slut Mistress~" she smiles, "Must you ask if I want to be fucked?"

"I'm asking if we should relieve the wolf..." Weiss grins.

"I'll gladly do it..." Pyrrha answers, kneeling to go down on Ruby again, "You needn't trouble yourself..."


	11. Wolves need love

**AN: Hi Kiko here, with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains, My Oc Likos, who is a Werewolf, Witch Weiss and a WereBeowolf Ruby. WARNING: This contains sexual contact, size difference and some scratching and biting**

Weiss relaxes in her bed, alone in her dorm for the time being.

Likos is looking at the door of team RWBYs dorm, her hands shaking as she brings her left arm up and knocks at the door.

"Who is it?" Weiss calls in response.

"Its Likos" The wolf states through the door.

"Come in," Weiss says, raising an eyebrow.

Likos walks in, "thanks" her tail is curled between her legs even though its wagging.

Weiss sits up, "You don't look well Likos... What's the matter?"

"The... the White Fang... captured me..." she looks down, her tail stops moving.

Weiss tenses, "Oh god..."

"I escaped last night, that... girl Neo... I think Kiko got her..." she kneels down, her legs shaking.

"You're okay now..." Weiss stood, giving her a hug...

"Weiss... they wanted information..." The wolf whimpers, "Im sorry..."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I… had to give them names... and... they... took it... they took me..."

Weiss's eyes widened and she pulls Likos into a comforting hug, "You're okay now..."

"They... have a troll hybrid... or something like that..." Likos hides her face in the crook of Weiss' neck.

"It's okay now..." Weiss runs her fingers through Likos' hair, "They can't touch you now..."

"I fear they will come after you and your team..." The wolf takes a deep breath.

"We can handle ourselves" Weiss assures with a smile...

Likos nods, "I hope so..." the wolf sniffles and then freezes, "you... smell like Ruby and Pyrrha..."

"Ah… Yes, well we just welcomed Pyrrha to the family..."

"Family sounds nice..." Likos whines.

"Would you... Like to join my family...?"

Likos' ears perk up, "Can... Can I?"

"Of course... although..." Weiss' face softened, "You'd have to submit yourself to me... in a very physical sense...

"I..." Likos swallows "I can do that..." her tail wags "maybe... I could have Ruby once... after?"

Weiss chuckles, reaching down to feel between Likos' legs, "More like she'd have you, but that's fine... Family shares of course..."

Likos spreads her legs, "should... should I take my clothes off?"

"If you like..." Weiss whispers, "They might be... damaged otherwise..."

Likos stands and strips, leaving just her cloak over her shoulders.

Weiss snaps her fingers, conjuring a number of magical distortions around the wolf, "Now... relax... and let me claim you..."

Likos closes her eyes, her body shaking as she tries to relax.

A shimmering tendril extrudes from each distortion, binding all the wolf's limbs and holding her legs spread wide, "If it will make things easier for you, I can strip as well..." Weiss offers, "Or indeed take any other form that pleases you..."

"Just... stay as you are please..." she whimpers, her body shaking.

Weiss gently strokes the wolf's clit, "Would you like to see my body...?"

"Yes Please..." The wolf tries to buck her hips, her tail twitching.

As Weiss unbuttons her blouse, another tentacle begins spiraling up Likos' tail and two more beginning fondling the wolf's breasts...

Likos moans, her arousal dripping down her thigh "Can... can you kiss me?" her eyes trailing over Weiss' body.

As Weiss drops her skirt and panties, she nods, leaning in to kiss the wolf, grinding her hips against her folds. "Of course..."

Likos whines against Weiss' lips, her body tensing as more of her arousal coats her thighs.

The first tentacle begins wriggling into Likos' ass from the base of her tail, and Weiss begins fondling the wolf's breasts roughly as Likos' folds are also teased...

Likos grits her teeth, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes, even with the pleasure; it doesn't take away from the burning feeling of having her ass stretch open.

Weiss drops to her knees between Likos' legs and licks her folds, before using her fingers to spread her for another tentacle...

Likos unconsciously spreads her legs more, shivering at the act, "Weiss... just... please..." her hands clench and her hips buck.

Weiss takes a deep breath, and two tendrils spiral into Likos' pussy, "Oh... yes..."

Likos gasps loudly, the sound breathy and choked as her hips rock downwards, her tail twitching as she places her hands on the back of Weiss' head gently.

"Y-you see Likos..." Weiss gasps, "These tentacles are... a magical extension of myself... I feel everything..." She begins to tease Likos' sex with a third tentacle...

The werewolf's walls clamp down, her thighs trembling "I... don't... think I can take another one..."

"Sh... easy..."

Likos arches her back "I'm... gonna..." her walls clamp even tighter.

"You have to submit entirely..." Weiss whispered, moaning softly as she forced the third tentacle in...

Likos screams, her body tensing as her walls are spread wider even as they tightened as she cums, "Im... yours!... Im yours!"

"G-good!" Weiss cries, cumming herself, "N-Now... repeat after me..."

Likos nods, her body trembling in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"I hereby submit myself, body and soul, to the witch Weiss Schnee..."

"I... hereby submit myself, body and soul, to the... to the witch Weiss Schnee..." Likos moans out.

"Good..."Weiss whispers, kissing and marking Likos' skin, conferring a charm, "Now... I am going to give you control... use them..."

"Control of..." Likos whimpers, her head tilting in question.

"Of my spell..."

Likos shakes her head, "I... I can grow a cock..." she whines, "I think it would be an overload on my body... if I used the spell..."

Weiss pushes Likos down onto the bed and straddles her hips, "Then do it..."

Likos nods and her nails lengthen, her tail gets fluffier as her clit lengthens into an 8 inch long, 2 inch wide cock.

"God... Put it inside me..." Weiss orders...

Likos lifts Weiss into her lap, her cock pressing against Weiss' entrance before pulling the witch down.

"O-OH!" Weiss screams, tensing.

The werewolf growls and her hips jerk as she thrusts again into the witch, her claws digging into Weiss' skin.

Weiss bends down, burying her face in Likos' chest reaching around Likos' waist to massage the mark just above the wolf's tail…

Likos yelps in pleasure, her hips jerking, thrusting herself roughly into Weiss.

"G-god... F-Fuck me harder..."

Likos pushes Weiss onto the bed, growling as she starts to slam into Weiss. Rocking her hips to hit that one spot Weiss loves even though this is her first time fucking the witch.

"FUCK!" Weiss bites her hand to keep herself from screaming, her back arching.

Likos keeps hitting that spot, one of her hands curling around the back of Weiss' neck, the tips of her claws touching the mark.

"C-CUMMING!" Weiss wails, back arching.

Likos grins, her body trembling as she growls between clenched teeth, cumming inside the girl.

Weiss gasps, "Excellent... Likos... Welcome to the family..."

Likos smiles, "thank you..."

Suddenly, Ruby enters the dorm, wide-eyed at the sight before a growl leaves her.

Likos looks over, her cock shrinking, than disappearing, her tail wagging at the sight.

"Oh... Ruby..." Weiss gasps, "Meet the newest member of our little family..."

The werewolf tilts her head, her tail wagging " _Ruby_..."

"Likos...?" The glare leaves her face and she smiles.

"Weiss... can... can... _we_?" her tail wags faster.

"Go..." Weiss breaths "Go ahead..."

Ruby sprouts her ears and tail, immediately unbuttoning her clothes.

Likos rushes to Ruby, her head tilting and she sniffs at Rubys neck.

Ruby finishes dropping her clothes, " _H-Hi_..." She smiles, blushing profusely...

The werewolf grins " _Hi_..." her tail wagging as she keeps sniffing at Ruby

" _You're uh... your pretty_..." Ruby bumbles, " _I-I like your ears_..."

The aforementioned ears twitch and Likos nips at Rubys neck, " _you... smell like a male_..."

" _W-Well_..." Ruby's cock hardens, brushing Likos' thigh.

Likos turns and leans against the wall, her tail curling up, exposing her sex to Ruby " _please._.." her sex glistening in the light.

Ruby licks her lips at the sight, immediately seizing Likos' hips and plunging her cock into Likos' pussy.

Likos howls, her walls clamping around Rubys cock, her hips bucking back against Ruby

Ruby bends forward, groping Likos' breasts and biting into her shoulder as she continues to fuck.

Likos snarls at Ruby, her claws digging into the wall, " _fuck_..."

Ruby's breathing goes ragged, fucking harder and harder...

Likos grits her teeth, her instincts running wild as her walls keep getting tighter, pulsing around the other wolf.

Ruby's teeth began to sharpen, and her knot begins to swell inside Likos.

Likos throws her head back, " _Yes! Please knot me_!" her thighs tensing and her tail tries to curl around Rubys waist.

Ruby's knot swells to four inches, and she can't even pull out anymore as she reaches her climax, " _I'm..._ _ **close**_!"

Likos cries out, her walls stretched to the max as they try to clamp down on Rubys' cock and knot as she cums.

" _OH_!" Ruby cums as well, filling Likos with her sticky seed.

Likos yelps and tries to pull away, her body shaking

Ruby grunts, trying to pull out, but she can't...

Likos yelps again, her knees start to buckle and she whines " _Ru-Ruby... can... you get... bigger._..?"

Ruby howls in answer, beginning to go wolf, her cock swelling to three inches thick, adding two more inches to the knot...

Likos' aura protects her walls from tearing and her knees finally buckle, her legs numb " _I_..." her voice catches in her throat " _I... can't… feel... my hips... my legs_..."

Ruby seizes Likos by the shoulders and rams her cock in over and over again...

Likos tries weakly to buck back against Ruby, " _so... much_..."

Ruby howls once more, cumming again.

Likos goes limp, her stomach swelling with the amount.

Losing control, Ruby tears herself free of Likos' pussy by force, roaring in triumph.

Likos screams, her aura protecting her from harm but it's her werewolf healing that keeps her from tearing apart, her body working overdrive to absorb the cum inside her.

Ruby pants, reverting to human form, before collapsing.

Likos grins, her tail wagging limply " _Holy_..."

" _I'm... sorry about that... I get too excited sometime_."

"It's okay" Likos manages to sit up, a small amount of cum leaking from her sex.


	12. Witches be Witches

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains our OCs, Ana the Naga and Kiko the Witch, Weiss the Witch, as well as a few others Warning: contains Futa, Size difference, bottomlessness, and egg laying...**

Kiko smirks as she and her familiars stand in front of team RWBY's dorm, "Let's get this over with" The witch knocks on the door.

"Come in," Weiss's voice answers the door.

Kiko walks in, "Hey, how's it going?" she smiles at them.

Weiss is sprawled on her bed in naught but a bathrobe, with Ruby curled up on one side and Blake on the other, with Yang giving her a massage from behind and Pyrrha seated at her feet, "Ah, Kiko... I'm quite well, as you can see~"

"Yes I can see that" She chuckles "Oh how the mighty have fallen..." The dragon witch mutters under her breath as Neo walks into Yangs view and grins at the blonde.

Likos walks out of the bathroom, towel around her head, "Oh..." she is naked.

"H-hey!" Yang objected, but Weiss holds up a hand. "I see you've made a few catches as well..."

"Yes and Neo behave" The dragon growls, "I was wondering something..." she calms down and looks back at Weiss.

Likos is quick to hide behind the rest of her pack, her body shaking.

"Oh?" Weiss raises an eyebrow.

"Would you like to join together"

"Form a coven?" Weiss raises an eyebrow, "Fascinating..."

"Yes" The dragon walks closer, "what do you say?"

"Hmmm... What do you have to offer me...?" Weiss gestures to her harem, "Sell me on the idea,"

"I can give you anything you want" Kiko grins, her wings appearing in a flourish, she glances at Neo who kneels down, "I'm sure you are aware the Ana is a Naga" she looks at the Naga in question.

"So I am..." Weiss nodded, "What then are you offering me?"

"Pleasure beyond what your pets can give you" Kiko smirks

Weiss stands, brushing her pets off, "We shall see..."

The dragon walks up to Weiss "You will be begging by the end"

Weiss tilts her head with a smirk, "Perhaps if you can back up your words... or perhaps I'll surprise you..."

One of Kiko's hands shoots out, grasping Weiss by her hair pulling her in for a bruising kiss, her fangs brushing the heiress' lips.

Weiss snaps her fingers, conjuring ethereal tentacles to restrain Kiko's limbs, "Ah-ah... Manners Kiko..."

Kiko tilts her head, the tentacles disappearing as her magic counters Weiss'.

"Let's be civil about this now Kiko; can't forget our manners..."

"Yes... no magic?"

"That would be cheating now wouldn't it?" Weiss nods.

"Yes it would... mostly because a lot of my spells are attacks..." Kiko kisses up Weiss' neck, her hands trailing over the swell of Weiss' chest.

"So you're going to do it yourself then?" Weiss winces with pleasure, "What happened to your pet Naga?"

"I will be fucking you myself" one of her hands curls around Weiss' neck, the tips of her fingers pressing against the mark.

"Mmm..." Weiss moans softly, "Very well..." She cups Kiko's cheek and strokes the dragon's mark, "Show me what you can do..."

"Take my clothes off and I'll show you" Kiko unties the knot holding Weiss' bathrobe closed

Weiss takes the front of Kiko's shirt and pulls, tearing it open with a ripping noise, "I hope you didn't need that..."

"Nope" the witch reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra letting it slip off her shoulders and arms. "My... my pants please" she runs her hands under the shoulders of Weiss' robe, pushing it off her shoulders.

Weiss unzips the dragon's pants, "But of course..."

Kiko grins, watching Weiss as her tail swishes.

Weiss's eyes widen, "My, my... what have we here...?"

"Something I like once in a while" Kiko's cock twitches.

Weiss smirks, "Well played, I daresay this just became interesting..."

"Why's that?" Kiko shivers, her cock slowly hardening as her mind starts to wonder.

"Well with the exception of Pyrrha here... I do prefer doing things this way..."

"Well that's good considering all of them have a cock sans Pyrrha"

"Quite so..." Weiss strokes Kiko's cock, "Tell me..." she looks Ana's way, "Is it true that Naga's have two?"

"Fuck yes it is" Her hips rock in Weiss' grasp, "It was wonderful..."

"I'll have to try her sometime when we're done here~"

"She isn't small..." Kiko runs a hand through Weiss' hair.

"Neither was Ruby..." Weiss twists her hands around Kiko's shaft.

Kiko hisses, "Bet you enjoyed that, you whore..." her hips jerk.

"Who's talking?" Weiss smirks, twisting Kiko's nipple.

Kiko growls, "I only... have two... you have five..." her cock starts to drip with pre-cum.

Weiss traces her finger under Kiko's shaft, "Jealous...?"

"A little... but Ana makes up for it..." Kiko's cock twitches and she whimpers.

Weiss leans down to roll Kiko's nipple between her teeth, "You sound like you're enjoying this..."

"I am... but how much can you fit in your pretty little mouth..." Kiko grits her teeth, her hips jerking

"Quite a bit," Weiss smirks.

"Would you like to see something that would put your biggest pet to shame?" Kiko growls out, her wings twitching behind her.

"Ruby is the wolf to beat," Weiss grins.

"Length and thickness?" Kiko steps back and lets her body slowly transforms, getting larger and larger

"Twelve by three," Weiss replies, "With a knot."

" _I'll break you_..." Kiko's mouth doesn't really move as she talks.

"With this?" Weiss squeezes.

Kiko hisses, " _Let me go and you will find out_ ," her cock almost looks to small with how big she has gotten.

"Very well then..." Weiss lets go and steps back.

Kiko triples in size once Weiss has let go, her body standing 9 feet at the hips as she stands over Weiss, her cock almost 20 inches long.

Weiss' familiar's tenses, but she holds up a hand, though her eyes are wide... "Well now... that is impressive..."

" **Think you can handle me"** Kiko huffs.

"If we go tit for tat, so to speak..." Weiss ponders, "If you're going to shape-shift, I'll be employing one particular spell..."

Kiko grins " **This isn't shape shifting**... **this is what I actually look like**..."

"Semantics'," Weiss rolls her eyes, casting the spell on herself, "Now we can begin..."

" **I'll break your hips** "

"Not with my little charm~" She turns, bending over to present herself to Kiko.

Kiko crouches and her cock presses against Weiss' entrance, her magic sparking along her skin, just waiting to break that little charm.

"Nice try Kiko, but you aren't fooling me..." Weiss chides, "Now play fair or not at all."

" **What about an adjustment, so that way you can feel me stretching you past your max but you aren't bottomless**..." The dragon growls, her cock sliding down along Weiss' folds and over her clit.

Weiss moans, "Fine... you can stretch me... but I will anesthetize..."

" **That's fine** " Kiko keeps rocking her hips against Weiss, teasing her before lining her massive cock to the other witches entrance.

"P-put it in..."

Kiko slowly pushes inside, her tail curling over its self.

"O-OH MY GOD!" Weiss screams.

Kiko gives an evil grin, and continues to spread Weiss on her cock, one inch at first, then four, than ten, fifteen inches are soon buried inside Weiss and the dragon isn't even fully inside the other witch.

"G-Gah!" Weiss throws her head back and screams as a massive bulge appears in her stomach.

" **Should I keep going?"** The question sounds in everyone else's heads as the dragon pulls back slightly and rocks her hips

"What do you take me for? _All of it_!"

Kiko digs her claws into the ground and thrusts the entirety of her 20-inch cock inside Weiss with one quick thrust.

Weiss's legs go limp and she clutches at the sudden bulge in her stomach, "F-FUCK!

Kiko hooks one clawed paw on Weiss' hip and pulls back slowly

"A-AH!" Weiss screams, cumming.

Kiko grunts, " **That was quick**..." once her cock was halfway out of Weiss the dragon slams in again.

Weiss's body jerks, and she wails again, "OH SHIT!"

" **Such a foolish fox**..." Kiko licks at the back of Weiss' neck, over the mark, slamming into Weiss over and over.

Weiss just continuously moans, cumming over and over...

After about 10 minutes, Kiko bites into Weiss' neck, her hips jerking and twitching. One more thrust and the dragon fills the fox with her cum, roaring.

"OH GOD!" Weiss screams, wrapping her arms around her belly as she swells.

Kiko's hips continue to jerk, and with each movement, another squirt of her cum fills Weiss. The dragon looks around at the others, a smug grin on her face.

"G-God..." Weiss gasps, "A-Amazing..."

" **Yes**..." Kiko pulls back with a sickening wet sound, her cock, shooting a few more globs of cum onto the back of Weiss' thighs and ass.

"You..." Weiss gasps, "You drive a good bargain..."

Kiko sits on her haunches, her cock still standing proud, " **I should hope so** " she curls her body to begin to clean herself of Weiss' cum.

"Now..." Weiss staggers back to her feet, "Return to your human form..."

Kiko goes human, her cock still there, her chest heaving.

"One good turn and all that..." Weiss breaths, snapping her fingers to summon the tentacles again, "Though You'll enjoy this more without the cock..."

The cock disappears, "I wouldn't have cared... it's just another part of me to pleasure..." her legs tremble at the sight...

Kiko looks at Weiss, "Can I fuck one of your familiars?" Her hands twitch and she grins.

Weiss's Harem shrinks back, but Weiss smirks, "Only if I can have one of yours..."

"That's agreeable" she looks up, "whomever I choose can set how big I get..."

Weiss makes a sweeping gesture toward her harem, "I have a succubus and several were-creatures..."

Kiko walks up to Yang, turning her head to look at Weiss, "I assume your were creatures have both?" The dragon grins.

"Shape-shifting is a marvelous convenience~" Weiss smirks.

"Yes it is... Yang are you willing to be mine for just a night?" Kiko looks back at the were-bear, her hand extending to Yang.

"I-I..."

Kiko smiles softly "I won't fault you for saying no"

Yang nervously glances at Weiss, "N-No... I want to..."

"How would you like to be taken?" Kiko licks her lips, kneeling before the monster.

"L-like... you inside me...?"

"Yes..." Kiko reaches towards Yang and runs a hand up her thigh.

"B-But your so..."

"I'm what? Just remember I have magic to adjust my size..."

Yang swallows, "O-Okay..."

"You have a both sexes right?" She traces circles on Yangs inner thigh.

"Y-Yes..."

"Take off your shorts" Kiko looks up at Yang.

"O-okay..." Yang unzips her shorts, revealing her sexes; she hadn't been wearing panties...

"Would you like to fuck my mouth?"

"Y-Yes..." Yang admits warily...

Kiko leans forwards and licks at the head of Yangs cock, "don't hold back"

Swallowing, Yang takes a hand full of Kiko's hair and bucks her hips...

Kiko relaxes her jaw, her tongue curling around Yangs cock, as she moans, one hand coming up to cup Yangs folds, sliding her fingering through the wetness there.

"Oh..." Yang moans, pushing more of her shaft inside...

Kiko sucks the best she can, burying two fingers inside Yangs sex.

"Mmmmng..." Yang's hips suddenly buck harder.

Kiko swallows around Yangs cock, her throat constricting around the head as her fingers curl inside Yang.

"OH GOD!" Yang gasps as her cock twitches, "S-So good!"

Kiko keeps curling her fingers, sucking roughly.

"Ah..." Yang moans, cumming into Kiko's throat...

Kiko swallows Yangs cum, pulling back to lick her lips

"Oh... yes..."

Kiko grins, "Enjoy yourself?"

Yang nods, breathless.

"Have you ever been fucked here" Kiko spreads her fingers inside Yang.

Yang yelps in pleasure, before shakily nodding...

"Who?" Kiko finds a sensitive spot and rubs against it.

Yang's whole body trembles as arousal pours down her thighs, "R-Ruby..."

"How big is she?"

"T-three inches..." Yang gasps, "Six inch knot..."

"Do you want me that big or bigger..."

"I... I don't know..."

"I'll start that big..." she crawls over Yang and transforms.

Yang falls onto her backside, inching a way, "N-not too fast..."

Kiko shrinks a little, " **Better?"**

Yang weakly nods, still transfixed.

Kiko nuzzles Yangs cheek " **I don't want to hurt you** " she slowly presses her 9 inch long 2.5 inch wide cock into Yang.

"M-mmmm..." Yang whimpers...

The dragons' thighs press against Yangs, her scales warm against Yangs cock as she rocks her hips.

"O-oh... s-so good..." Yang moans, back arching slightly, cumming from her cock just a bit...

Kiko pulls back halfway, before rocking back inside Yang " **You... feel so good**..."

Yang's breath comes sharp and fast as the only response...

Kiko thrusts harder, her knot slowly swelling with each thrust.

"So..." Yang gasps, hips bucking, "So _big_!"

" **I'm glad,** " Kiko growls with each thrust

Yang's back arches, her body trembling.

" **Cum for me** … Kiko thrusts her knot into Yang, her tongue flicking over the mark on Yangs breast.

"AHH!" Yang cums.

Kiko hisses, her cock twitching inside Yang before cumming, filling Yang as she brings a hand to stroke at Yangs cock lightly.

"OH! OH! OH! OH FUCK!"

Kiko bites her shoulder, whimpering

"AH!" Yang cums, both from her folds, and her cock.

" **Good girl** …" Kiko pants, her body twitching

"D-do you get b-bigger...?"

" **I**... **can if you want**..."

"Y-Yes..."

Kiko growls and her body and cock grow, her cock growing another 2 inches long and another inch and a half wide.

"S-SO MUCH!" Yang screams, weeping with pleasure, "SO GOOD!"

Kiko whimpers, still cumming " **Fuck**... **you are so having eggs**..."

"W-WHAT!?"

" **Eggs**..." Kiko whines, " **Weiss**... **will that be okay**...?" her tail curling at the thought.

"I don't see why not..." Weiss shrugs, "myself, I've taken the liberty of charming myself to prevent such, for our session, but Yang should be fine..."

" **Good**..." Kiko's knot slowly shrinks.

"What do you mean eggs!" Yang panics, clutching her stomach even before she swells, "What did you do to me!?"

" **Yang calm down** " The dragon shrinks even more and wraps her arms around Yang and pulls her down as she lays down, keeping her close to her chest.

"But eggs...?" Yang shivers, "T-that's so..."

" **They**... **aren't** … **that big**... **maybe the size of your fist** …" Kiko licks Yangs breasts, her tongue flicking over the mark.

"B-but their... Eggs..." Yang shivered, "That's so weird...

" **It's not like you have a choice now** "

Yang whimpers as her stomach slightly bulges, "O-oh..."

" **2-3 eggs**..." Kiko's scales twitch and her tail curls around them

Yang's eyes bulge and she breaths shallowly as her contractions start, "F-Fuck!"

Kiko whimpers, her magic flowing into Yang to help dull the pain.

Yang's eyes squeeze shut as she begins to push, "Shit! Shit! _Shit_!"

The dragon runs her paw over Yangs stomach, whining at the girls pain.

Yang throws her head back as the first egg spreads her folds, "I-I's _coming_!"

Kiko brings her head down and laps at Yangs thighs.

"AH!"Yang screams, pushing the first speckled shell out.

Kiko purrs, her body vibrating with the sound, her clawed hands grasping the egg.

"I-It hurts..." Yang whimpers... "But it f-feels good too..."

Her tongue flicks over Yangs clit.

Yang yelps in pleasure, her muscles contracting to push the second egg out much faster..

" **Good girl** " Kiko collects the second egg, " **Such a good girl** "

"M-more..." Yang whimpers, trying to push the third, slightly larger egg out...

Kiko keeps lapping at Yangs clit, trying to help get the egg out.

"Mng!" Yang grunts, finally pushing it out.

Kiko collects it as well, " **So many**..."

"D-Did I do good...?"

" **Very good, very good indeed** " Kiko grins.

"T-that's good..." Yang whimpers, before passing out...

Kiko's eyes widen and she whines be for looking at Weiss, " **I'm sorry**..."

"Don't be; she enjoyed it," Weiss brushes it off, You're welcome to fuck her again if you like..."

" **I'll have to make sure she doesn't have any more eggs**..." Kiko looks at Ana.

Ana cocks her head, "Hmm?"

" **You get Weiss next** "

"So..." Ana slithers over to Weiss, assuming her Naga form wearing only a red tube-top, " _Shall we_...?"

Weiss smirks, "shouldn't I be the one saying that, Naga" her thighs slick with Kiko's cum

The Naga slithers close, pressing her ample chest against Weiss', " _Just say the word then_..."

Weiss nods "Just one question... how do you fuck Kiko?"

" _With my cocks_..." Ana tilts her head, not quite following.

"I meant does she face you, or do you fuck her like a dragon" Weiss sighs

" _Well_..." Ana smirks, " _Last time I wrapped her in my coils, bent her over, and fucked both her holes at once_ ~"

Weiss shivers "Poor Kiko..."

" _Would you like the same_...?" Ana begins slowly curling her lower body around the witch...

Weiss takes a step back, but her leg hits Ana's coils and she trips with a squeak.

Ana quickly wraps her body around to catch Weiss, fondling the Heiress' petite breasts with delight, " _I'm gonna enjoy this_..."

"I should... hope you enjoy this..." Weiss' arousal slides down her legs, mixed with little bits of cum.

Ana swiftly coils her serpentine body around the witch's midsection, before bending her tail back to tease the Heiress with it...

Weiss bites her lip, stopping the moan from leaving her, her hips tremble.

Ana more forcefully presses her tail to Weiss' folds, " _Like that_?"

"Y-yes..." Weiss spreads her legs.

Ana pushes the tip of her tail inside, before embracing the witch from behind, reaching to grope her breasts, " _Good_..."

Weiss rocks her hips, "go-good... thing... my spell... is still..." a moan cuts off the rest

" _Shall we see just how deep you go_ …?" Ana teases.

"I... don't know..."

Ana pushes another few inches in, making sure her scaly tail wiggles on the way in.

Weiss gasps, "Ana... can't... you just use... your cock..."

Ana yanks all of her tail out at once, smirking, " _Ask and you shall receive_ ~"

Weiss cries out, the friction of Ana's scales against her walls sending bliss through her as it is ripped from her.

Ana repositions herself to line up her members, " _Ready Witch_?"

"I think so" Weiss shivers, her hands on Ana's shoulders.

Ana's hips undulate forward, sinking her cocks plunge into Weiss' holes.

Weiss throws her had back, her body easily excepting the two cock.

" _Not really that tight anymore, are we_?" Ana smirks.

"The... spell..." Weiss resists the urge to growl

" _I don't know_..." Ana teases, " _I think Kikos just used you real good_..."

Weiss shakes her head, "it's... a spell..."

" _Or maybe you're just a little whore_..." Ana smirks, walking her fingers up Weiss' naked chest...

"That's... what Kiko... said..." Weiss moans, her hips rocking against Ana, her walls clench once.

" _Ooh_? _Close are we_...?" Ana fucks harder, " _But I'm not hearing a 'no_..."

Weiss keeps trying to rock her hips, taking Ana's cock deeper "I'm... not... a whore..."

" _You're certainly behaving like one_ ~" Ana bucks her hips harder and harder, her chest jiggling with each thrust.

Weiss chokes out Ana's name, her body trembling and twitching as she gets closer

Ana undulates her hips as she thrusts, " _I hope you're enjoying this witch_..."

"Y-yes..." Weiss whines, "I'm... going... to..." her walls clamp around Ana's cock as she cums.

" _Mmmmm... Almost_..." Ana moans, " _But not quite_..."

"Fill me... Naga… Fill me!" Weiss screams, her nails digging into Ana's shoulders.

Ana growls, slamming her cocks into Weiss, " _F-Fine..._ **I'll D-DO IT**!

"Yes!" Weiss throws her head back with a cry

Ana moans, filling Weiss with both of her cocks...

Weiss whines, her legs going limp

" _T-that's good stuff_..."

Weiss whimpers, "so... warm..."

" _A-and you_ _ **almost**_ _got tight again_...

"Shut... up!" Weiss huffs, her chest heaving with each breath.


	13. Ana and Ruby

**AN: Hi Kiko here, with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains, the Oc,** **Ana the Naga and WereBeowolf Ruby,** **Warning: contains** **sexual contact,** **Futa, Double Penetration and some egg laying.**

Ruby whines, her thighs are rubbing together and her cock is straining against her panties as she watched her master being fucked by the Naga.

Ana smirks at Ruby over her shoulder, " _What's wrong Ruby_? _Jealous_?"

She whines again, her ears twitching "Shut... up..."

Ana leaves Weiss behind, slithering over to Ruby, teasing Ruby's panties with her fingers, " _Did you want some too_...?"

Ruby moans, her hips rocking against Ana's hand "Yes... I did..."

Ana pulls Ruby's panties down, " _So I've noticed_..."

Ruby's cock twitches and she swallows thickly.

Ana takes both of her breasts in her hands and squeezes Ruby's cock between, " _Do you like this, little pup_...?"

Ruby starts thrusting her cock between Ana's breasts, "Y-yes..." she whines.

" _Good_..." Ana smirks, parting her lips to suck the head of Rub's cock...

Ruby moans as her arousal drips from her folds and her cock oozes pre.

Ana sucks harder, licking up from the underside of Ruby's shaft.

The Were-Beo's hips jerk and she whimpers, "You... you are teasing..."

Ana squeezes her breasts together harder, " _Of course I am_ ~"

Ruby keeps thrusting, "So good" she was already so close to cumming even before Ana had started this...

" _Go right ahead Red_ ;" Ana works her breasts harder and faster, " _Cum_..."

Ruby moans loudly, her cock twitching just before she cums, her seed splashing Ana's chest.

" _Good girl_..." Ana smirks, before seizing a fistful of Ruby's hair and yanking her head to her chest, " _Now clean me up_..."

Ruby stars lapping up her cum, moaning.

" _That's a good girl... do you like my tits Red_...?"

"They are so big..." Ruby moans again.

Ana cups her breasts from the bottom, pushing them up into Ruby's face, " _Then have some more_..."

Ruby yips and sucks at Ana's right nipple roughly.

" _Mmmm_..." Ana throws her head back, " _Oh god... yes_..."

Ruby moves her mouth to Ana's mark and sucks, her fingers pinching and twisting her nipples.

" _O-OH GOD_!" Ana gasps, " _S-Someone's naughty_..."

Ruby pulls back and grins, "Fuck me..."

Ana looks at her more devilishly, " _Then get ready_..."

Ruby pulls away and gets on her hands and knees, thighs glistening.

Ana slithers around behind Ruby, taking her by the hips, " _Tell me... ever taken anything up the ass Red_?"

Ruby shakes her head, her body shaking under Ana's fingers, "No... I have… haven't..."

Ana licks her lips, " _Well then... first time for everything_..."

"Please... be careful..." Ruby whines.

" _No_..." Ana grunts, slamming her hips into Ruby's ass " _No promises_..."

Ruby shakes her head, "Can... can you at least prep me" a growl starts to rise in her throat.

Ana pulls back, reaching down to caress Ruby's folds, " _Oh_? _Scared_?"

"I may heal fast but I don't like when someone doesn't listen..." Ruby squirms.

Ana curls her fingers into Ruby's pussy.

Ruby's mouth opens in a silent scream, her hips jerking, and her hands clench.

Ana separates her fingers, rubbing them over some sensitive spots, " _How's this_...?"

"Is... good... but I... was talking... about my ass..." Ruby groans in pleasure.

Ana cups Ruby's folds, drenching her hand in the juices before slipping her hand to the reaper's ass...

Ruby whimpers, her hips pushing against Ana's hand

" _Better_?"

"Yes..." Ruby almost purrs, her body relaxing

" _Excellent._.." Ana lines up her cocks to Ruby's holes, " _Then get ready_..."

Ruby takes a deep breath, trying to relax even more.

Moaning, Ana pushes her cocks in nice and slow to let Ruby's ass spread around her first shaft...

Rubys body tenses, but she grunts and tries to relax again "so big..."

Ana's second head presses against Ruby's folds, " _You're s-so tight_..."

"And... I'll... just get... tighter... if you fill me... with both..." Ruby tries to push her hips back.

Ana bucks her hips, abruptly hilting both cocks.

Ruby's eyes go wide; her mouth drops open as she screams aloud, her walls pulsing around Ana's cocks.

" _Almost... too tight_..." Ana groans...

"Oh... fuck... fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Ruby thrashes, her legs shaking under her own weight and Ana's.

Ana presses herself to Ruby's back, reaching around to stroke Ruby's cock and the other hand gropes one of Rubys breast.

Ruby gasps, her hips rocking between Ana's hand and cock, her juices dripping down both of their thighs

Ana bucks her hips harder and harder, pounding Ruby.

"Too... much!" Ruby screams, her walls clamping around Ana's cocks, her own shaft twitching in the Naga's grip before she cums

" _O-Oh... G-Good_ _ **girl**_!" Ana shouts, cumming herself, filling both Ruby' holes.

Ruby shudders, "So... warm..." her walls clenching even tighter.

Ana slumps the pair of them forward, pressing Ruby's front to the floor.

Ruby pants heavily, her body shaking.

" _That's right... ride the high_..."

Ruby is dazed, her hands clenched tightly, as her walls slowly relax around Ana's cocks.

Anna pulls out, slowly coiling around Ruby.

Ruby clings to Ana, "Am... I... going to... lay... eggs... like Yang...?"

" _You catch on quick_ ~" Ana smirks

Ruby whines, her stomach feeling like its twisting as it swells.

" _Sh_..." Ana whispers, stroking Ruby's mark.

Ruby shudders, her legs spreading as she waits for the eggs to come, "I... am... smarter... than Yang..."

" _Oh_?" Ana pinches the mark now, " _And cocky too_..."

Ruby gasps, juices trickling from her entrance.

" _That's right_..." Ana whispers " _Push it out_..."

"It... hurts..." Slowly Ruby's cervix dilates and the first eggs come at a pain snakingly slow pace. Small amounts of blood come with cum and other fluid as the black speckled, silver eggshell can be seen.

" _That's right... A little more_..."

Ruby's body tenses, her thighs spreading even more as she pushes with all her might, the egg only moving a small amount, "Fu-fuck..."

Ana pinches Ruby's clit and her mark, and twists, " _Come on Red_..."

Ruby's back arches and the egg slides out of her body, more fluid and cum leaking from her.

Ana eagerly scoops up the egg, " _Good... now… looks like you're ripe for one more though_..."

Ruby's eyes are half-closed, her body trembling as the next egg starts to slide through her cervix, her aura now numbing the pain a little.

" _Keep going_ ," Ana urges, " _Almost_..."

Ruby pushes and pushes, the egg though is moving no faster than the first one.

Ana positions herself to catch the egg between Ruby's spread legs, " _Almost_ _there_..."

Ruby cries out as the slightly larger egg slides out of her.

" _Good_..." Ana coos, cradling the egg and stroking Ruby's folds, " _Good_ _girl_..."

Ruby lets out a shaky breath "Mine... they are mine..."

" _And mine_ ~"


	14. Coven Formed

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains our OCs, Ana the Naga, Kiko the Witch and Likos the Werewolf, Weiss the Witch and Blake the Vampire, WARNING: Contains Futa, Double Penetration, Tentacle, dragon sex and egg laying.**

Blake saunters over to Likos as their masters are 'playing', abruptly pushing the wolf onto the floor and straddling her, "Alright werewolf, I want some..."

Likos growls, her hands on Blakes hips as she grinds her cock against the Vampire.

"Good to see you're ready..."

The werewolf snarls, " _I'm always ready and after the show we just had... do you think I would just be lame_ "

Blake slaps her across the face, "Shut up..." She grinds herself against Likos cock, "You're gonna satisfy me, and if you're good, maybe I'll make sure you're satisfied..."

Likos continues to snarl, " _Bitch_ " her claws dig into Blakes' skin " _If you think you can control me_..."

Blake bares her fangs and takes Likos by the wrist and throat, forcing her to lie down, "Do. As. You're. **Told.** "

The were bucks her hips, " _What do I get out of this_ " she growls out.

"You get to fuck me. You should be honored..." Blake slams her hips down.

Likos hisses, her body shaking in arousal " _Fine... fine_..."

"Mmmm…" Blake moans, squeezing and twisting Likos' breasts, "Good pup..."

Likos whimpers, her back arching as her cock twitches.

"S-someone's..." Blake bucks her hips, "Got..." She bucks again, "A short..." again, "Fuse..."

Likos grunts with each time Blake bucks her hips, " _You... wont cum from... this_..."

"You'll have to do better than this..."

" _Than... let me inside_..." Likos grins

"Fine... But I cum first..." Blake growls as she lines herself up with Likos' cock before sinking onto it.

" _That... was the plan... anyways_..." Likos smirks.

"Watch... the attitude..." Blake snarls, pinching Likos' nipple and twisting, hard.

" _Bite... me_..." Likos groans, her hips jerking roughly.

"With... pleasure..." Blake bends forward, abruptly sinking her teeth into Likos' breast.

Likos howls, her hips bucking.

Blake moans into the wolf's breast, both from the fucking and the taste of the wolf's blood.

Likos brings one hand down, scratching at the vampires' thighs, her eyes widening slightly as Kiko places her hands on Blake's hips, her cock pressing against the vampires' ass.

"Wait... What is this!?" Blake looks back to the witch.

"Shouldn't you be working together for your pleasure" Kiko grins as she kisses the back of Blake's neck.

Likos whimpers.

"D-don't touch me witch!"

Kiko curls one hand around Blake's neck, her claws dragging over the mark, " _Shut it_ " she growls.

Likos just watches, her hips shaking under them.

Blakes' walls clench around Likos' shaft at the touch, "F-fuck..."

The dragon witch pushes her cock against Blake's ass, "hold still" she strokes the mark.

Likos whines, her hips bucking and her cock twitching inside Blake.

"N-no..." Blake whimpers, "S-stop..."

"Would you like me to prep you...?" Kiko licks Blakes' neck before biting it

"N-No..." Blake gritted her teeth, "No one invited you witch..."

"It doesn't matter" Kiko pushes the head of her cock into Blake as Likos bucks her hips.

"AH!" Blake screams as she's spread, "N-NO!"

"I did ask..." Kiko groans, "beg me to be nice..."

"F-fuck... you... witch!" Blake hisses through clenched teeth, thighs trembling.

"I warned you" Kiko drags her claws down Blake's thighs as she thrusts inside to the hilt.

"MNNG!" Blake's eyes bulge, her hips bucking as her walls clench around Likos' cock as she cums, drenching the wolf's thighs.

Likos bites her lower lip as Blake gets even tighter, her hips bucking.

Kiko groans, slowly pulling back before thrusting in again.

"T-Too... MUCH!"

"Who's fault is that..." Kiko thrusts again.

Likos brings a hand down and rubs Blake's clit.

Blake's hips involuntarily buck "A-AH!"

Likos grins, nudging up Blakes chin to suck at the mark as Kiko thrusts faster.

Blake cums again, whole body trembling as she begins losing any sense of coherence.

Likos moans loudly, her hips jerking as she cums filling the vampire.

Kiko wraps her arms around Blakes' waist, rocking her hips quickly.

"S-so... so... f-full..." Blake whimpers...

"Do you want me to cum...?" Kiko growls as Likos bites Blakes mark.

"N-NO!" Blake moans through clenched teeth, "Not you... B-BITCH!"

Kiko bites Blakes shoulder, " _Oh shut up_ " her hips jerk harder.

"F-FUCK!"

Kiko growls, her claws cutting into Blakes skin as she cums.

"Ngh!" Blake grunts as she's filled, and the dragon's cum overflows from her ass, "N-no..."

"Such a good Vamp... you should feel lucky I didn't go dragon" Kiko growls.

"F-Fuck you..."

Kiko bites the other side of Blakes neck, growling.

Blake just whimpers, collapsing on top of Likos.

Likos whines at the weight, her body trembling.

Kiko pulls out, snorting.

"Kiko..." Weiss folds her arms over her chest "I don't recall agreeing that you could have my vampire..."

Kiko freezes, her body shaking "I..."

Weiss snaps her fingers, summoning tentacles to bind Kiko hand and foot, "Such a bad dragon..."

Kiko struggles, her hands clenching as she growls.

"If you apologize, _maybe_ I'll forgive you..." Weiss says, as more tentacles rise to curl around Kiko's cock and tease her folds.

Kiko freezes, her cock slowly harden once more, "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry for what?" Weiss demands, stepping closer.

Kiko groans, "I'm sorry for fucking your vampire..."

"Too bad..." Weiss pinches Kiko's folds, "First you need some punishment..."

Kiko yelps, her hips jerking.

"So... I'm going to bring you close... so very close..." Weiss pinches harder, "But I'm not going to let you cum..."

"Weiss..." Kiko whines, her body shaking as her hips tremble.

"What, Kiko?"

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..." Kiko whimpers.

"Too little, too late..." Weiss pinches Kiko's folds.

Kiko whines, her body shaking and her cock dripping.

Weiss fondles the head of Kiko's cock, "I promise that you'll regret this..."

Kiko whimpers, her magic starting to spark.

Weiss flicks Kiko's mark, "None of that... Accept your punishment like a good girl..."

Kiko moans loudly, "fuck..."

Weiss wraps a hand around Kiko's cock along with the tentacle and begins to stroke, "I bet you love this..."

"Yes... yes I love this!" Kiko's hips keep bucking into Weiss' hand and the tentacle.

"Good..." Weiss removes her hand and the tentacle comes away from Kiko's cock.

Kiko whines, her body trembling as her cock leaks pre.

Weiss crosses her arms, "revenge is sweet..."

Kiko closes her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

Weiss runs a finger under Kiko's shaft just to keep her excited, "Ah-ah..."

The dragon clenches her jaw, her cock twitching

"Better..." Weiss smirks.

Kiko growls at Weiss.

"You brought this on yourself" The witch glare's back, as one of the tentacles pushes into Kiko's pussy.

Kiko gasps, hips bucking against the tentacle as her walls clench around it.

"Don't get too excited..." Weiss keeps the tentacle from wiggling too much...

Kiko hisses, her cock dripping as well as her sex

"Perhaps if you beg me, I might let you cum..."

"Please... please Weiss... please let me cum..." Kiko begs, her body trembling as she does so.

"Hmmm..." Weiss thinks aloud, "Needs more groveling..."

Kiko tilts her head back, showing off the mark "please... Weiss... I beg you... please let me cum..."

"Good girl..." Weiss smirks, snapping her fingers and sending three more tentacles into Kiko's pussy, and two more to vigorously coil around her cock...

Kiko screams, her hips bucking, fucking herself on the tentacles. Her walls clench and her cock twitches as she cums, her seed coating her stomach.

"Such a dirty girl..." Weiss taunts

Kiko whines and it's now that her magic kick starts and she transforms into a dog sized dragon.

"Oh? What have we here?"

Kiko's cock is gone, but her juices are trickling down her tail and hind legs. " **Shut it** "

"You're so cute..."

Kiko backs up, " **What**...?"

Weiss kneels in front of her, "Positively adorable..."

Kiko spreads her wings, hissing at Weiss. " **I'm not cute**..."

Weiss pets the X mark on her forehead, "Yes you are"

Kiko blinks, she looks around, her tail curling under her body trying to hide how her arousal slides down her legs.

"Oh? Does that feel good...?"

" **No** …" Kiko backs herself into a wall.

"Liar~" Weiss tickles the mark.

Kiko slumps onto the ground " **I**... **want to be fucked**..."

"How unladylike~"

" **I'm not a lady**..." her body shivers.

"Fine..." Weiss inserts a finger into Kiko's sex.

Kiko whimpers, her walls hot and pulsing around Weiss' finger, her back legs twitching.

"Maybe you should just be my pet too..."

" **N-no**..."

"Are you sure...? You look like you're enjoying yourself..."

" **I will never become yours**..." Kiko growls, her wings twitching.

Weiss sighs in distaste, but snaps her fingers, "Very well then..."

Kiko tilts her head, her claws digging into the carpet.

Weiss groans, her clit extending and bulging to form a cock...

Kiko growls, and crouches down, hiding herself.

"You think I'm going to just let you go..." Weiss grabs Kiko by the haunches, pushing her tail to the side to expose her slit as she lines up her cock...

Kiko whimpers " **Weiss… dont**..."

"Consider this repayment then..." Weiss plunges her hips forward, hilting her cock all at once.

The dragons walls are hot and pulsing around Weiss' cock, her wings go limp.

"Mmmm... You're so tight..." Weiss moans, pulling back and thrusting again...

Kiko curls her tail around Weiss, pulling her closer, deeper.

Weiss grits her teeth, pounding faster and faster.

Kiko's walls clamp around Weiss' cock, her wings spreading as she roars, cumming.

"Mng!" Weiss groans as she cums as well, filling the dragon.

Kiko slumps against the ground, " **God** …"

"Well... that was a new experience..." Weiss sighs, her cock disappearing as she pulls out.

Kiko groans, her body trembling.

"So... I take it you are now mine..."

Kiko whimpers " **No…** " her magic sparking along her scales, " **I… don't want…** "

"Now I wonder how many you'll have..."

Kiko stays dragon, her belly swelling slightly with eggs as she lays on her side, groaning.

Weiss tickles her stomach, "So cute..."

Kiko holds one leg up as her folds start to spread around a pure black egg, " **Fuck**... **this is**... **so much easier**..." she whines

"I should think so...Human bodies aren't built for eggs..."

" **You wouldn't**... **be-believe**..." Kiko's first egg slides to the floor as the next egg can be seen, the shell pure white.

"Well let's get you finished then..."

The white egg slides next to the black one as the next egg had pushes it out, the egg a deep green.

Weiss caresses the eggs, "They're so pretty..."

Kiko grunts, her hips trembling as she pushes that egg out only to have another black egg to follow not long after.

"There..." Weiss smiles, "Now you are mine..."

Kiko whines, not having any fight left in her as she rests her head on the floor, her tail curling over the eggs.

Weiss smirks, "Welcome to the family..."

" **We can go through the rights tomorrow**..." Kiko curls around the eggs and falls asleep...


	15. Yang and Neo

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains Were-bear Yang and Were-cat Neo, Warning: Contains Rape, throat fucking and anal, as well as Futa on Futa.**

Yang looks over across the room, and catches sight of Neo, an angry frown drawing over her face... "You..."

Neo tilts her head, glaring at Yang, fur appearing over her body.

Yang strides across the room to slug Neo in the face, pushing her against the wall, "I'm gonna enjoy this..."

Neo growls, her claws digging into Yangs shoulders

Yang snarls back, her own claws coming in, "I've got you now..."

Neo hisses, ears appearing on her head, folded back in anger as she head-butts Yang.

Yang growls, seizing Neo's head and slamming her back against the wall, "Fuck you..."

Neo whimpers, her body shivering.

Yang partially transforms, growing her cock to Ursa-size, " _Welcome to the family bitch_..."

She shakes her head, _no_.

" _To bad_..." Yang snarls, thrusting her cock inside Neo's pussy...

Neo slams her head back into the wall, her legs spreading wide as she tries to ease the pain of Yangs intrusion into her body.

Yang slams her hips forward, clawing Neo, grunting angrily.

Tears run down Neo's face, a small trickle of blood sliding down her thighs.

" _How's it feel_...?" Yang snarls, groping and clawing at Neo's breasts, " _To be the bitch_...?"

Neo's cock is dripping pre, her claws digging into Yangs shoulders, making her bleed.

Yang grabs Neo's wrists, pinning them to the wall as she bucks her hips, " _You're mine_..."

Neo's head hangs, her hips jerking against Yangs.

" _That's a_..." She thrusts extra hard, " _A good bitch_..."

Neo moans, her hips bucking the best she can as her walls clamps around Yangs cock.

" _Cum for me bitch_..." Yang snarls, bucking her hips again.

Neo silently screams, her walls clamping around Yangs cock tightly, her cock shooting her seed over their stomachs.

" _That's right_..." Yang growls, " _You love this don't you_?"

Neo nods, her hips jerking and her inner walls pulsing, milking Yang for her cum.

Yang nearly roars, throwing Neo off of her cock and onto the floor, " _Too bad_... _If you want more, you've got to earn it_..."

Neo looks up at Yang, her eyes begging as she sits up. Her hands coming up to wrap around Yangs cock, stroking her.

Yang slapped her, " _You'll have to do better than that_..."

She leans up, lapping at the head of Yangs cock, a whine leaving her.

" _Harder_ ," Yang demands.

Neo opens her mouth as wide as she can, taking 4-5 inches in her mouth, sucking.

Yang seizes a fistful of Neo's hair, thrusting her hips forward to hit the back of Neo's throat...

Neo closes her eyes, resisting the urge to bite down, her cat like tongue rubbing just under the head of her cock

" _Mnnnn... That's good_..." Yang moans, " _More_..."

Neo sucks harder; bobbing her head on Yangs cock, getting faster.

" _A-almost_..." Yang grunts, bucking her hips again.

Neo brings a hand down to thrust three fingers into the bear.

" _ **Fuck yes**_!" Yang shouts, throwing her head back as she cums.

Neo groans around Yangs cock, swallowing Yangs cum.

" _Now_..." Yang grabs Neo by the hair again, throwing her over the side of the nearest bed and bending her over, " _For your reward_..."

Neo yowls, her legs spreading as she waits, her cock dripping and her thighs slick with her arousal.

Yang uses both clawed hands to grip and spread Neo's buttocks, before viciously driving her Ursa-sized cock into Neo's ass.

Neo yowls even louder this time in pain as her ass is spread, her legs shaking.

" _What's the matter Neo_? _Too much_?"

Neo whimpers, her body shaking as her hips start to buck back.

" _Good girl_..."

Neo's walls clamp around Yangs cock, her pussy dripping with want and her cock begging to be touched.

Yang bends down as she pounds, reaching around to jerk off Neo's cock.

Neo jerks in Yangs grip, her body tensing as she moans loudly.

Yang thrusts and jerks, fucking Neo as hard as she can, " _That's right_... _moan like a whore_..."

Neo legs goes limp, her hips jerking back wanting more as her cock twitches in Yangs hand.

Yang reaches down with her free hand, jamming four fingers into Neo's pussy before spreading them, " _Now cum again_..."

Neo cries out silently into the blankets of the bed, her walls clamping around Yangs fingers and cock, her seed soaking into the blanket as she cums.

" _Mnnng_..." Yang cums into Neo's ass, " _That's good_..."

Neo goes limp, her body trembling.


	16. Kiko, Ana and Seiryū

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains our, OC's Ana the Naga and Kiko the witch... as well as a Chinese Lung... WARNING: Contains Size Difference and incest...**

It had been a few hours since the few clutches of eggs had been laid and Kiko is curled around them in her dragon form, watching the others laze about the dorm room of Team RWBY.

One of the eggs begins to shake; a small scratching noise can be heard...

Kiko's head twitches and she presses her nose to the egg " **Hey**! **Ones hatching**!" she calls to the others.

A crack appears in the side of the egg, and a chip of the shell falls out.

Kiko purrs, her tail lashing with happiness.

With an adorable squeak, a little dragonhead pops out of the shell.

Kiko goes human, grinning "So cute" one of her hands moves into its view.

The little lung cocks its head, seeing its mother, and licks her finger.

Kiko coos, "Come on... you have to finish getting out of the egg…"

The little lung stretches, elongating its body and shaking off its shell.

"What should we call you... little one?" Kiko purrs

Awkwardly testing his new legs, the hatchling dragon wriggles its way onto Kiko's lap.

The witch pets his head, her hand warm over her child's scales.

The baby curls around Kiko's wrist, licking her palm and purring...

Kiko looks up at Ana, "Look… he's so cute..." she stays close to the other eggs, keeping her warmth near them

Ana curls around the eggs in Kiko's place, "Let me take care of them..."

The baby slightly grows, sneezing.

Kiko nods and holds him close to her body, purring loudly, "thanks"

The lung chirps, nipping at Kiko's mark...

Kiko hisses in pleasure, her hands trembling as the lung's tail extends six inches even as they nuzzle.

Kiko shivers groping for a thought, "what... should I call you..."

It just cocks its head again, nipping the mark again as it grows to two feet long..

Kiko whines, lying down, her body trembling

The lung curls around Kiko's breasts as it continues to grow...

"What... are you doing..." she tries to push him off gently.

The little lung reaches a length of five feet now, it's tail curling between Kiko's legs as it licks her mark now…

Kiko's hips rub against his scales, moaning even though she doesn't want it, "Stop..."

As it reaches seven feet long, its two erect cocks brush against her folds...

Kiko growls, her body tensing as she feels her arousal drip down her thighs and ass.

He props his hind legs on her thighs and pushes his cocks inside, both in her sex...

Kiko grits her teeth, her walls clamping around them as her juices flow down the shafts.

The lung innocently licks her mark again, purring affectionately...

"This... isn't right..." Kiko whimpers, her hips bucking, "If... you keep growing... you'll tear… me..."

Still, her baby persisted, pushing its full, still-swelling length into its mother's pussy...

"T-too... much..." Kiko's walls clamp around his cocks as she cums, her back arching as she screams her release…

The Lung curled around her body as it continued to thrust, licking her mark and purring contentedly...

Kiko's magic sparks along her skin, her walls getting tighter around her sons cocks, "Take... take one out... you'll tear... me..." She whimpers.

He angles her hips back to slide one cock out, before lining it up with her ass...

Kiko freezes, " _Seiryū_... I'll... call you... _Seiryū_..." she takes a breath and slowly tries to pull away.

The dragon growls, angling his hips to insert his second cock to her ass.

Kiko bucks her hips back, her eyes falling on Ana, her body shaking as she slowly becomes over-sensitive, her hips jerking and straining to stay still.

Seiryū nips her mark yet again as his whole body shudders, and he cums from both cocks...

The dragon witch goes limp, her legs trembling as her arms wrap around his body, trying to hold him still.

The dragon rests his head on her breasts, dozing off with a slight snore...

Kiko looks around, " _Seiryū_... damn…" she whimpers.

He wriggles a little bit, cocks slipping out of her, but remains asleep...

Kiko moans, her arms tightening around him "Ana... did... you watch that..."

"Yes..."

"If... if this is what... the first one that hatched does... imagine the others..." Kiko's hips buck and she digs her fingers into Seiryū's sides, just under his front legs

" _Fuck me.._." Ana shivered... " _I almost want to go human to see what happens_..."

"So... much..." Kiko whimpers, "I... can stretch to take it... but I think he'll just keep getting bigger..." the witch runs her nails down his scales.

" _Atta boy_ ~" Ana smirks.

Kiko pouts, "Ana... don't encourage him..." she lifts her hips up, arching her back as her wings and tail appear.

" _Oh_?" Ana winks, " _What are you gonna do about it_?"

"You... know I'm weak to stuff like this..." Kiko covers her eyes with her arm, trying to move her son off her.

" _Can I help then_?"

"I... want him to wake up..." Kiko whines

Ana leans in, tickling the Lung's chin, " _Hey buddy... wake up... mummy needs to breathe_..."

"I can breathe just fine..." Kiko snorts.

" _Do you want him off or not_?" Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on what you mean by off..." Kiko chuckles, clearly something has broken inside her and she gives Ana seductive smile.

" _Oh really_...?"

Kiko grins, "You have to move him first"

Ana smirks, shifting back to her human form and tugging at Seiryū's forelegs to take him off of Kiko, "Come on buddy... My turn..."

Kiko nods "I'm... not sure you will stretch me like you used to..."

"You're delirious Kiko," Ana whispers, straddling Kiko and getting between the witch and the Lung.

"I was talking about when you are in your other form..." Kiko chuckles, her arms wrapping around Ana's shoulders, her thighs damp and sticky with cum.

"You've got spells for that..." Ana smirks, grinding her clit against Kiko's, "Now shut up and kiss me..."

The dragon grins and pulls Ana down to kiss her, "of course..." she mutters against Ana's lips.

Hissing jealously as he stirs again, Seiryū mounted Ana's hips and pushed a cock into each girl's sex abruptly, trying to assert dominance...

Kiko whines, "hey... that's not fair..."

Growling as he curls around them both now, he hilts himself inside both of them.

Kiko wraps her legs over Ana's hips, her body rocking against her Naga's, rubbing her clit against Ana's.

"A-ah... God... he's huge..." Ana whimpers, even as the Lung grows again, his cocks reaching three inches thick and nine long...

"I... know..." Kiko whimpers, her walls already pulsing around one of his cocks.

Ana's back arches and she gropes Kiko's breasts...

Kiko leans up and kisses Ana's neck, biting into the skin

Seiryū bucks his hips again and again, getting bigger and bigger all the time, three and a half inches, four, five... his whole body reaches a length of over twenty feet...

"Ana... I... he'll break... me... at this... ra-rate..." Kiko grits her teeth

"H-He won't let... me... OFF!" Ana screams as the Lung curls around her waist, pinning her on top of

Kiko as his cock reaches six inches thick inside her before finally ceasing to grow..

Kiko screams, a small amount of blood dripping down her thighs, her walls clamping around Seiryū's enormous cock as she cums

Cum sprays from Ana's pussy as well as she flops on top of Kiko, "OH GOD IT HURTS!"

"TO... MUCH!" Kiko cries out, her claws digging into Ana's skin making her bleed.

Seiryū thrusts rapidly, over and over, breathing heavily.

Kiko's body goes limp, her eyes rolling back and her magic seeks to repair the damage

The lung throws back his head and lets out a bellowing roar as he cums, filling both of them with nearly a gallon of cum when all was said and done...

The witch whimpers as her walls burn when his seed bathes them, her stomach swelling with the amount of cum that was sprayed inside of them.

"OH FUCK!" Ana cries, "S-So MUCH!"

Kiko holds onto Ana, "I... told... you.. I told... you..."

"I-I c-can't feel my legs..."

"I... can't feel my legs... or my tail... either…"


	17. Lupin and Weiss

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains Witch Weiss, and a winged wolf named Lupin. Warning: Contains, beastiality, rapid growth, size difference and knotting.**

Weiss glances over at Ana and Kiko with the Lung, "Well then..."

Another egg twitches, a crack appearing and a dog like whine.

Weiss's attention snaps to the noise, "Oh...? Another one?"

A squeak comes from the egg and more cracks appear.

Kiko whimpers, "Weiss... can... can you check on it..."

"Fine..." Weiss approaches the cracked speckled shell, "Now what are you...?"

A piece of egg cracks off and a furry tail pops out

"Aww..." Weiss giggles, "That's cute..."

The egg breaks apart and a wolf like dragon is sitting there, the scales along its snout black, fur lines from its eyes, down the back of its body and its legs, its underbelly scaled as well. A pair of oversized wings spread for the first time, fur runs up the arm of the wings, red in colour. The webbing a light blue on the underside, black and red on the upper side.

"Well aren't we something...?" Weiss scoops him up in her hands, admiring him.

He yips and licks her cheek, his tail wagging and his wings twitching.

Weiss chuckles, "That tickles..."

He grows a little, still puppy size, but his hand like front paws knead at Weiss' chest.

"O-oh... aren't we impertinent..." Weiss winces with pleasure.

He whines and opens his mouth, small teeth already filling his mouth as another whine leaves him.

Weiss reaches up with her other hand to scratch behind her ears, "Well at least you're cute..."

He looks up at her, his yellow eyes unblinking, as he grows to the size of a 7-month-old wolf.

Weiss still manage to hold him in both hands, "And you grow fast..."

His tail wags and his paws dig into her shoulders.

Weiss hugs him to her chest, "Awww... Aren't you cute~"

He licks her over the mouth, whimpering.

Weiss splutters, "No silly... don't do that..."

He keeps licking her face, pushing her onto her back.

Weiss yelped, falling onto her backside, legs spread.

The hybrid lays on top of her, his stomach presses against her body as he continues to lick her face.

"S-stop! Get off!" Weiss giggles.

He grows a bit more and keeps her pinned, something wet and warm presses against her thigh.

Weiss's eyes widen, "W-wait..."

Its thin when it thrusts inside of Weiss, but his cock soon starts to swell, filling her as it gets thicker and longer.

"O-Oh GOD! B-Bad boy!"

He grins as he thrusts harder.

Weiss's eyes squeeze shut, thighs trembling, F-Fuck..."

He licks her chin, bucking his hip over and over, hitting a sensitive spot inside Weiss.

Weiss's fingers clench against the floor and her back arches slightly...

He keeps hitting that spot, his cock growing as he grows once more, rivaling a full grown wolf, his cock 2 inches thick as his knot starts to swell, popping in and out of Weiss.

"A-AH!" Weiss yelps, screaming as she cums, back fully arching...

Before his knot can swell big enough, he pulls out and rolls her over, his claws digging into Weiss' side as he pulls her hips up and slams into her once more, getting deeper than before, pounding her cervix.

Weiss wails, throwing her head back in a mix of pain and pleasure, body trembling, "NO!"

He ignores her plea as his knot starts swelling with each of his thrusts again, his paws pulling her back with each thrust.

"G-GOD!" Weiss screams, "SO BIG!"

The hybrid growls, under-going his last growth spurt, his cock gaining an inch in thickness as his knot swell to six inches thick, pressing right against a sweet spot inside Weiss

Weiss screams, a small trickle of blood running down her thigh as she cums again, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

He licks her mark, rocking his hips.

Weiss scream, cumming again as her arms and legs give out.

The hybrid cums, howling loudly

Weiss's hands shakily move to her stomach as it bulges with cum, "F-Fuck..."

He licks her mark again before biting her shoulder.

"S-so hot... so god..."

It's another 30 minutes before the hybrid finishes cumming and his knot shrinks.

Weiss rolls over onto her back, "God...

He curls his tail over her and nuzzles her cheek, clearly proud of himself.

Weiss gasps for breath, clutching her stomach as cum oozes from her pussy, "Fuck..."

He licks her neck and purrs.

Weiss's stomach begins to swell, and she moans, "G-God... why..."

Kiko looks over, "poor... you..."

He grins, his ears twitching.

Weiss clutches her bulging womb as it reaches full term in a matter of minutes, "O-Oh God..."

He whimpers and hides his head.

Weiss' cervix dilates, "Oh FUCK!"

He licks her cheek, trying to comfort her.

Weiss squeezes her eyes shut, beginning to push, T="they're... so big..."

He moves to lay with his head between her legs and licks her, his tongue lapping over her clit.

"Mmmm..." She whimpers as the front end of the eggshell emerges from her folds..

He keeps licking her clit, whimpering.

Weiss shrieks in pain, throwing her head back as she forces the grapefruit sized egg out...

He pulls it close to his chest and keeps licking.

Weiss gasps for breath, chest heaving as she prepares herself for the second, "W-what did you do to me~?"

"He got you pregnant" Likos states.

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Weiss screams at her, "IT WAS RHETORICA-AAAHHHH!" Her muscles abruptly contracts, pushing the second egg out...

The hybrid whimpers at the scream.

"O-one... more..." Weiss breaths, propping herself up on her hands as she holds her legs spread...

The hybrid is whimpering as he clutches the eggs to his chest.

She pushes and pushes, moaning as the first half of the considerably larger egg emerges from her body...

The hybrid whines.

"It's stuck..." Weiss whimpers...

He laps at her clit once more.

Weiss squeals, cumming again and suddenly pushing the nearly melon-sized egg out...

"Fuck..." Likos whistles.

The hybrid pulls that egg to his chest, keeping them warm

Weiss gasps, flopping limp onto the floor, "Fuck me..."

"I think Lupin already did..." Likos pets the hybrid who just curls up to Weiss with the eggs.

"S-Shut up..."

"Who's a good boy... good Lupin" Likos grins at him as he yawns and makes a pillow of himself for Weiss to lean against


	18. Neo, Double Teamed

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains Neo the weretiger as well as a Chinese Lung named Seiryū and the Winged Wolf named Lupin... WARNING: Contains Size Difference throat fucking and double penetration as well as egg laying.**

Neo is backed against a wall, her body trembling at the sight of the two witches. Those monsters can easily hurt her and she wants no part in it.

Lupin offhandedly glances over his shoulder, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he catches sight of Neo...

Neo freezes, her head shaking as she stares back at Lupin.

Seiryū raises his head, casting her a look as well...

"No" Neo whispers, her voice almost to quiet the two monsters to hear.

Seiryū uncoils from around Kiko and Ana, before slithering over, and Lupin trots over, sniffing...

Neo puts her hands up; "stop..." her voice is breathy and quiet.

Seiryū slithers still closer, sniffing Neo's thigh, as Lupin goes up to lick her face...

"I'm... too... small..." her body starts shaking

Lupin tackles her to the floor, and Seiryū coils around her lower body...

Neo starts to struggle, but her thighs are damp with her arousal and her hands tremble.

Seiryū nips at her breast positioning his cocks between her legs...

Neo jams her palm into his jaw; "stay... away..." she whines.

But Lupin pushes her down, the tip of his already swelling cock brushing against her chin...

Neo clamp her mouth shut, her eyes close.

Seiryū works his hips, forcing the tips of his cocks just barely penetrating her folds and pressing to her ass...

Neo whines, her sex dripping and her nails dig under Seiryū's scales, trying to get away.

He bucks his hips more violently, sinking both cocks inside her...

"No!" Neo yelps, her body going stiff, her voice echoes in the room.

Lupin seizes the opportunity to slam his cock forwards, pugging her mouth shut.

Neo chokes on the hybrids cock, her eyes bulging as he fills her throat as well.

Both beasts begin ruthlessly pounding her, raggedly and out of synch each hilting themselves as much as she can...

Neo screams around the cock in her mouth, her hips rocking and her walls clenching around the cocks inside her...

Lupin's cock swells in her mouth, and Seiryū pushes inside to the hilt, roaring in pleasure.

Tears run down Neo's cheeks, her mind shutting down from the pleasure and pain.

Lupin breaths heavily, his knot beginning to swell just outside her lips.

Neo sucks on the cock in her mouth.

Lupin howls, and Seiryū roars, as both cum inside her in huge quantity.

Neo eyes shoot open, her body trembling as her walls clamp around Seiryū's cock, cumming.

Lupin pulls out first, spraying cum all over her face before he begins lapping at her face. Seiryū continues to cum inside her...

Neo's stomach swells, "I'm... going... to have eggs... now... aren't I…?"

"Yup~" Ana chimes in, still huddled up to Kiko.

She smiles softly, her stomach swelling even more "fu-fuck..."

Seiryū finally pulls out after nearly ten minutes...

"To... much..." Neo moans, her thighs spreading and cum leaks from both her holes.

Seiryū licks from the bottom of her bulging stomach all the way up, between her breasts, and to her face...

Neo licks at his tongue, her hips twitching as the eggs start growing inside her.

"We're gonna have too many to manage..." Ana muses.

"No kidding..." Kiko sighs.

Neo grits her teeth, a small amount of blood leaks from between her legs as her cervix dilates.

Seiryū coils around Neo, making an impromptu nest of himself.

"They're... bigger... how are they... bigger..." Neo pained voice hits Ana's ears.

"Bigger?"

"The... eggs!" Neo starts to push, her body straining.

"Oh my god..."Ana's jaw dropped.

It's a slow process, but somehow Neo manages to push a cantaloupe sized egg from her body, her body trembling and more blood leaks from her.

"Fucking hell..." Ana whistles...

"I... can't... I... just... can't..." Neo gasps in agony, her body shaking badly.

"Don't tell me you've got a bigger one..." Ana gaped...

Kiko is at Neo's side in an instant, pulling her head into the witches lap, cooing and pushing magic to help with the pain.

Neo cries out, almost choking as the magic helps her to have her other egg, this one just a little bigger that the last.

"Holy shit..." Ana whispers, "That's a big egg to come out of such a little girl..."

Kiko nods in agreement as Neo's eyes close and her breathing slows, passing out.

"Damn..." Ana eyes the larger egg... "I wonder what comes out of THAT!?"

Kiko snorts, "Maybe some sort of big cat like one"

"I'd... rather not think about it..."

"Why's that?" Kiko's head tilts

"Just... _look_ at the egg... cat like or not... Fuck..."

"You could take it" Ruby plop a down beside Ana.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence..." Ana replies dryly.

Kiko looks over the eggs, "well some of the eggs won't hatch..."

"Mmmm..."

"Maybe three or four more will hatch..." Kiko shudders

"It's gonna be one hell of a night..." Ana agrees...

Ruby whimpers at the thought, "I... don't want to take Lupin or Seiryū... I don't think I could..."


	19. Ruby and Yang

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains Werewolf Ruby and Were-bear Yang, WARNING: Contains smut, Tentacles and egg-laying... Dont read it you dont like!**

Behind Ruby, a third egg begins to roll of its own accord.

Yang looks over Rubys shoulder, "hey... look another one is trying to hatch"

Ruby tilts her head and turns to face the egg, her eyes wide in excitement.

It rolls to a stop against Yang's foot,

Yang picks the egg, "I wonder what it will be..."

Ruby shrugs "it's got to be cute though"

A crack forms in the shell.

Both sisters stare at the egg as it starts to hatch.

A chip falls off the shell, and a slimy tentacle extrudes from the hole...

Yang raises an eyebrow, "what the...?"

The tentacle reaches out to Yang, flicking her nipple.

Yang swallows thickly, a squeak leaving her mouth, "the... the hell..."

Half of the shell breaks open, and half a dozen more tentacles burst out, reaching for Yang.

Yang falls onto her back, her free hand trying to pull the tentacles wrapped around her wrist.

While Yang's distracted, several of its tentacles slither down her front to her thighs.

Yang growls, her body shaking.

It's now that Ruby reacts, reaching out to help her sister.

The creature lashes out with a tentacle to keep Ruby back as its tentacles reach Yang's Pussy...

Ruby hisses.

Yang whines her sex wet against the tentacles.

Three little tentacles plunge inside her at once, burying themselves deep inside her and pulling its body into Yang's folds...

Yang squeals, her folds stretched widely around the little monster.

The tentacles push past Yang's cervix, finding purchase in her womb, and pulling the creatures body more fully inside her...

Yang screams, her semblance sparking as pain runs through her but her cock starts to harden.

Rubys body starts to shake, watching her sister.

The creature securely ensconces itself in Yang's womb...

Yang trembles, a small bump in her stomach from the monster inside her womb.

"Yang...?" Rubys whines.

Secure inside a host and beginning to draw Aura, the creature extrudes its tentacles back down Yang's birth canal, four of them erupting from; her pussy at once and reaching for Ruby...

Yang throws her head back and screams her walls trying to clamp down on the tentacles.

Ruby yelps, her legs sliding against the ground as she tries to back away, "wha...?"

Two of the tentacles wrap around her thighs and drag her back, while the other two reach for her holes...

Ruby claws at the ground, "stop..." she whines.

Yang goes limp, her walls squeezing the tentacles as her body tries to get the monster out of her.

Two more tentacles emerge from Yang's sex, coiling around her thighs to hold the creature in, and one thin tentacle slithers into Ruby's pussy...

Yang whimpers, her hips rocking as a small part of her mind focuses on the pleasure. She brings a hand down to start stroking her cock, her hips bucking even more.

Ruby moans, her thighs trembling as her arousal drips and her cock leaks.

The second tentacle penetrates Ruby's ass, pounding even harder than the first.

Ruby throws her head back and moans loudly, her cock twitching.

Yangs hips jerk and her cock leaks pre-cum.

As it fucks the girls, the creature grows inside Yang, its tentacles expanding slightly…

Yang grits her teeth, her cock dripping even more.

Ruby cries out, "more..."

The creature swells to the size of a large grapefruit inside Yang, and the tentacles reach a thickness of almost two inches...

Yang screams, her walls clamping around the tentacles as she cums, her cock twitching once before shooting her seed over her stomach and chest.

Ruby spreads her legs wider, her walls pulsing around the tentacles inside her.

The creature shoots its last two tentacles out of Yang to plunge into Ruby's pussy, spiralling around the first...

Rubys scream goes silent, her cock erupting as she orgasms, her walls clenching around the tentacles.

Yang whimpers, her body limp.

The creature pulses inside both of them, before sending a geyser of cum from its tentacles to fill Ruby...

Ruby howls, her stomach swelling with the amount of cum being shot inside her

The tentacles then all suddenly pull out, showering both of them...

Both girls whimper and moan.

The tentacles alter position, prodding for each girls' mouth...

Yang licks at the tentacles, her breathing heavy.

Ruby moans and starts to suck on it.

The tentacles slithered down their throats.

Ruby groans around the length in her mouth, her cock hardening, "Yang... what..."

Yang reaches out and grasps Rubys hand, whimpering.

The creature cums again, pumping cum into their mouths and throats.

Both girls cough and choke on the cum being shot down their throats, their bodies trembling.

All eight tentacles pull free now, before curving back on themselves and diving back into Yang's pussy...

Yang cries out, her legs spreading, as her folds are stretch even wider, her walls pulsing around the monster.

All eight tentacles vigorously pound her, the beast intent on filling her as well...

"Oh... fuck!" Yang squeals her hips jerking and bucking as she tries to get more pleasure from the stretching of her sex.

All eight tentacles cum inside her, filling her utterly...

Yangs eyes roll back into her head, her cock spraying another load of cum over her stomach and chest as she cums again.

Satisfied, the creature wriggles out of Yang...

Yang gasps in pain, "Holy... fuck..."

Ruby rolls onto her side, curling into a ball as her stomach starts to swell, "Not... Not again..."

"F-Fuck..." Yang whimpers.

Ruby cries out through her teeth, her legs shaking as she rolls onto her hands and knees, her body trembling as slowly an egg starts slide down her birth canal.

"K-Keep pushing Rubes..." Yang whimpers as her own stomach begins bulging...

Ruby yelps as the egg slides from her body, "fu-fuck..."

"J-just... get it out..."

Ruby barely keeps herself up as the second egg, which is slightly smaller and slides out right behind the first and onto the floor.

"G-Good... Jo-OOOH!" Yang screams as her birth canal is lodged with a large egg...

Ruby lays helpless as she watches her sister "Yang..." she whimpers

"O-Oh OH GOD!" Yang screams, pushing the first egg out, her grossly swollen belly jiggling.

Ruby stares in awe at her sister, her cock hardening at the sight.

Yang's chest heaves as she moans, the shell of the second egg now visible in her folds..

Rubys hand wraps around her own cock, stroking herself as she watches.

Yang spreads her legs, throwing her head back as the second egg slides out...

Ruby gasps out Yangs name, her body shaking as she cums, her body twitching as she coats her hand and stomach.

"Mmmmm..." Tears roll down Yang's cheek as the third egg is momentarily stuck halfway out...

Kiko kneels beside Yang, her hand tracing up Yangs thighs, trying to help her relax, "Yang..." she brushing her lips against the were-bears forehead.

"W-What...?"

"Relax... you'll tear yourself open at this rate..." Kiko whispers.

Yang tries to calm her breathing, her next egg coming more slowly..

Kiko pulls Yang back against her chest, her hands on Yangs thighs, rubbing up and down the smooth skin.

"I-I-It HURTS!' Yang screams as the shell comes into view.

Kiko kisses Yangs temple, trying to keep her legs relaxed as the egg comes, "such a good girl"

"O-Oooh!" The Egg finally slides out after nearly ten minutes of labor.

Kiko sighs in relief, her eyes on the eggs and Yangs thighs, watching for blood.

Yang falls limp, just a small trickle of juices following the egg out.

Kiko lets out the breath she didn't even know she was holding, her arms holding Yang gently.

Yang slips from consciousness...


	20. Blake and the Cat

**AN: Hi Kiko here again with another chapter for Monster Mayhem from myself and The Citrus Principle, This chapter contains Vampire Blake and a Dragon-like Cat, WARNING: Contains rapid growth, beastiality and smut... and kittens...**

Blake is shivering despite not needing to, her eyes on another egg, she can sense the blood pumping inside it and her hands clench.

The shell cracks, and a feline eye peers out.

Blake blinks her hands coming up to hold the egg, her fangs ache.

The top half shatters, and a feline upper body with bat-like wings is visible, the wings stretching open. Two tails flick around his body, swishing back and forth.

"You're... cute..." Blake pets its head.

He stretches out, pawing for her with a squeak.

Blake nuzzles its forehead against her cheek.

He paws at her hair and face, its hind legs swaying and dangling, gently brushing the top of her breasts...

The Vampire giggles, one hand scratching behind one of its ears.

The kitten monster flicks its tails, mewling, before growing slightly...

"What is it...?" Blake tilts her head, sitting down to let the little monster rest in her lap so she can rub the base of its wings.

He purrs, growing by another few inches, his tails brushing Blakes' folds...

Blake moans softly, her hands rubbing the sensitive base of the wings a little harder

He purrs more loudly, growing again to nearly two feet long.

"So fast..." Blake matches his purr with one of her own.

He climbs up her torso, stretching up to nip at Blake's ear.

A moan vibrates her throat, and she nuzzles his chest "you are growing too fast"

He reaches three feet long, pushing her onto her back and licking her face with his sandpapery tongue.

Blake moans again, her hands moving to his head, stroking and petting him.

He licks on down her body, over each breast, her stomach, and between her legs, lapping at her folds.

Blakes' fingers tangle in his fur, her hips pushing towards his mouth, her thighs damp with her arousal

He reaches the size of a wildcat, and he uses his forepaws to roll Blake onto her stomach...

Blake lifts her hips up, her body trembling.

He mounts her, biting into her shoulder and pressing his cock to her folds...

Blake gasps, her hips pressing back against his cock "fu-fuck..."

He purrs more loudly as he buries his shaft into Blake's quivering folds...

Blake rests her forehead on the ground purring loudly as she is filled, "so... much..."

He wrapped his forelegs around to grope at her breasts...

Blake whines, her hips bucking back to try and get his cock deeper.

Without letting go of Blake's shoulder, he reaches down, fondling her breasts with his dextrous, hand-like paws.

Blake's hips jerk back, her walls pulsing around his cock as she gasps, pain and pleasure mixing

He slams into her harder beating his wings for additional thrust, the spines on his cock holding him inside as they dig into her walls.

"Fuck!... fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Blake throws get head side to side, her walls clamping around his cock as she cums.

His claws leave little red lines across her breasts, sinking his teeth deeper into Blake's shoulder...

Blakes' walls stay clamp around his cock, milking him.

He continues to grow finally reaching a maximum size at a comparable size to a lion, roaring as he cums, pumping cum into her from his foot long, four-inch thick shaft...

Blakes mind goes blank, her cervix breaking open to let him in deeper.

His shaft pounds home, filling her with a huge amount of cum...

Blakes' stomach bulges, her womb swelling with the large amount cum filling her.

When he finishes, he lets out a roar, signaling his claim, before tearing out his shaft from her pussy...

Blake convulses, curling in on herself as a scream tears from her throat.

He laps at her sex.

Blake rolls onto her back panting and purring.

With a domineering snarl, he pounces on her again, driving his cock back inside her again, hilting himself all at once...

Blakes' back arches under him, swearing loudly.

He wraps his forearms around her upper torso, flapping his wings and lifting them off the ground, driving his cock into her over and over as his wings hold them aloft...

Blakes' legs wrap around his hips, her walls tight around his cock, her face buried in his chest.

He fucks her with escalating force and violence, roaring as he climaxes again, filling her anew...

Blake yowls, her walls clamping around even more, milking him for all he is worth.

He roars again, letting go and ripping his cock out, letting her tumble back to the floor.

Blake is gasping for breath, her body shaking "holy..."

The beast descends upon her again before she can recover, bending her over onto her knees and pressing the head of his cock against her ass...

Blake freezes "N-no..." her aura is pooling in her stomach.

He hisses, ramming his shaft all the way in, not caring what damage he may do.

Blakes' aura protects her from harm but it doesn't stop her from screaming in pain as her ass is spread.

He pounds her hard and faced, driving her upper body to the ground as her ass is upturned to take his cock...

"I... can't!" Blake screams, her aura numbing the pain, making the pleasure soar inside her as she cums again.

He breathes heavily, body trembling as he cums into her ass now, then trying to pull out, only to find himself stuck by his own barbed shaft...

Blake whimpers, her aura the only thing protecting her ass.

With an angry roar, he throws all his weight into tearing himself out of her, the last of his cum showering over her lower back...

Blake howls in pain as her aura just protects her from the spines, her body trembling as her stomach starts to swell.

The beasts takes a moment to breathe...

Blake rolls onto her back, her hands clawing at the carpet.

Satisfied with his work, the monster curls up beside her, purring...

Blake curls in pain as her walls contract.

Languidly he laps at her thighs.

Blake whines, her hands on her stomach as her water breaks, something that has never happened before now.

He laps up her water, purring...

Blake gasps, her cervix dilating as her body prepares to have her first kitten.

"T-That's different..." Weiss comments as she looks over...

Blake whimpers, her ears flattening as she births the little kitten, which is followed by her second one.

The father pulls the kittens toward himself, nestling them to his chest...

Blake curls up, her body trembling "D-damn…"


End file.
